A Surprise In Russia
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: It's been five months since the zoosters joined the circus for good. But Vitaly starts feeling a strange loneliness, and his favorite books and novels aren't helping. But what happens when Alex asks him to help plan the circus getting to Russia so that Vitaly can decide if two of Alex's sisters and brothers can join the circus. VitalyxOc. Story is better than summary.
1. Strange feelings and going to Russia

Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks, and all Ocs belongs to me. This story was requested by TroyandGabriella4ever, who wanted a story that happened after Madagascar 3…. Which was awesome.

-Leopard The Warrior of Africa

* * *

It had been almost five months since the zoosters had joined the circus. And the circus went all over the U.S.A, while during that time, couple bloomed more and more. Melman and Gloria were starting to think on adopting, Julien and Sonya were becoming more and more close, and Alex and Gia were still taking their relationship slow. The two elephants, the French female Marie and the German male Harald (the irony), were talking about having a calf.

Of course, all this coupling and loving left a certain Russian Siberian Tiger to himself do three things to past the time.

One was to practice his talents, which was almost the usual option. Two, was to spend some time with Stefano, who also had some time here and there as well, but this was rare because Stefano would always be talking to Marty about something that this certain tiger couldn't really understand. And number three was something that the Russian tiger would rarely do; even around his best friends in the circus… read novels.

"ROMEO:  
[К Джульетте] Если бы я мирское с моей стороныunworthiest  
Этот храм святой, нежный тонкий заключается в следующем:  
Мои губы, два краснея паломников, готовый стенд  
Чтобы сгладить, что грубая связи с нежным поцелуем.  
ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Хорошо паломник, вы делаете неправильно руки слишком много,  
Какой вежливый преданность показывает в этом;  
Для святых есть руки, которые паломников руки делаютсенсорным,  
И ладонь к ладони является святым поцелуем паломников.  
ROMEO:  
Нет ли у святых губы, и святые паломники тоже?  
ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Да, паломник, губы, что они должны использовать в молитве.  
ROMEO:  
О, тогда, дорогой святой, пусть губы делают то, что руки делают;  
Они молятся, дай ты, чтобы верой обратиться к отчаянию.  
ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Святые не двигаться, хотя грант ради молитвы.  
ROMEO:  
Затем переместите нет, в то время как эффект молитва моя, я принять.  
Таким образом, с моих губ, на ваш, мой грех очищается.  
ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Тогда у меня губы грех, который они приняли.  
ROMEO:  
Грех от твоих губ? О повинности сладко призвал!  
Дайте мне мой грех.  
ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Вы целоваться по книге.

ROMEO:  
[K Dzhulʹette] Yesli by ya mirskoe s moyeĭ storony unworthiest  
Etot khram svyatoĭ, nezhnyĭ tonkiĭ zaklyuchaet·sya v sleduyushchem:  
Moi guby , dva krasnyeya palomnikov, gotovyĭ stend  
Chtoby sgladitʹ , chto grubaya svyazi snezhnym potseluem .  
DZHULʹETTA:  
Khorosho palomnik , vy delaete nepravilʹno ruki slishkom mnogo,  
Kakoĭ vezhlivyĭ predannostʹ pokazyvaet v etom ;  
Dlya svyatykh yestʹ ruki, kotorye palomnikov ruki delayut sensornym ,  
I ladonʹ k ladoni yavlyaet·sya svyatym potseluem palomnikov .  
ROMEO:  
Net li u svyatykh guby, i svyatye palomniki tozhe?  
DZHULʹETTA:  
Da, palomnik , guby , chto oni dolzhny ispolʹzovatʹ v molitve.  
ROMEO:  
O, togda , dorogoĭ svyatoĭ, pustʹ guby delayut to, chto ruki delayut ;  
Oni molyat·sya , daĭ ty , chtoby veroĭ obratitʹsya k otchayaniyu.  
DZHULʹETTA:  
Svyatye ne dvigatʹsya , khotya grant radi molitvy .  
ROMEO:  
Zatem peremestite net, v to vremya kak effekt molitva moya , ya prinyatʹ.  
Takim obrazom, s moikh gub, na vash, moĭ grekh ochishchaet·sya .  
DZHULʹETTA:  
Togda u menya gubygrekh, kotoryĭ oni prinyali.  
ROMEO:  
Grekh ot tvoikh gub? O povinnosti sladko prizval!  
Daĭte mne moĭ grekh.  
DZHULʹETTA:  
Vy tselovatʹsya po knige."

Vitaly read these words from a romance play novel called "Ромео и Джульетта," the Russian translation of "Romeo and Juliet," as he was resting in the hammock in his train cart. The circus was having a rest stop at Niagara Falls, what Melman had once told him was considered to be "the third top most romantic place in America." The tiger sighed before rubbing the back of his neck from lying down for so long. He soon threw the romance novel by Shakespeare across the cart before rubbing his bright green eyes.

"Why am I'm feeling this loneliness all of the sudden?" he asked himself in his thick Russian accent. Vitaly sighed again before walking over to the new bookcase. He couldn't help but chuckle at how considerable Alex had been with Gia had wanted to give the tiger all the Russian translations of some of his favorite books and novels for his birthday. Vitaly though frowned as he looked over some of them. About one third of the novels and books were mainly romance while the other two thirds had, at the least, two to three parts that had mainly romance in them.

"I really do need to get more no romance stuff," the tiger said to himself again, giving up on thinking on which book or novel to read and settled to look at some of the newspapers.

To bad that it was only for about two to three minutes before Alex rushed in.

"Hey, Vitaly, just a quick note, do you have ancestors that lived in Russia, or did you actually once lived in Russia?" the blue-eyed lion said, panting from charging in. Vitaly raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"I lived in Russia until I was tired of the other tigers, my father, and the stupid polar bears. Why you ask?"

"Cause we're going to San Francisco, and if we impress the Russian promoter, we're going to Russia!"

Vitaly glared at the lion in front of him before throwing the closest book he could at him. "Я проклинаю день, когда вы родились, где бы вы не хороший он, дьявол!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes before getting up to get his knives.

Alex rubbed his head were the book hit him and looked unsure at the bigger feline. "Ok…. I hope that mean that you're happy you're going to see your homeland and that you'll help in planning what would totally impress the promoter," he said, slowly starting to back away at the sight of the knives. "Or… maybe not."

Vitaly towered over Alex in a very threatening way. "No. It means that I CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN, YOU NO GOOD HE-DEVIL!"

Alex surprisingly didn't whimper at Vitaly's threatening hold of the knives in his paws. "Ok, ok. But there's also some friends of mine that I thought you, Stefano, and Gia would like to meet."

Vitaly raised an eyebrow at this and backed away about three steps. "What sort of friends of yours?"

"Um, a female foosa Marty, Melman, Gloria and I befriended in Madagascar, and my little brother and my one of my sisters from a litter of three?"

Vitaly stared in shock at Alex for a moment at that.

"What?"

"A female foosa Marty, Mel-"

"No that that part of what you said. I mean the last part with a little brother and a sister from a litter of three. You never told anyone here that you had siblings."

Alex busted out laughing at Vitaly's comment before sitting on the floor. "Yeah. I'm the oldest male. The only one who's older than me is my triplet sister, Shani, by two minutes."

"Triplets?"

"Yep. The only reason why not all of them are coming is that most of them want to stay in Africa. My younger triplet sister and my youngest brother want to see if they could meet everyone in Russia. And they specifically asked that you determined if they joined or not," Alex said, sticking his hand out to the tiger in front of him. "So, now do you want to help plan on what to impress the promoter with when we get to San Francisco?"

Vitaly thought for a moment, thinking on all of this. He honestly did not want to go back to Russia, but he really didn't want to keep Alex from seeing two of his siblings, and wants to meet them as well. Looking back at Alex's paw, Vitaly sighed in defeat and shook his paw.

"Fine. I will help."

"Awesome! Let's get to it!"

Vitaly groaned mentally to himself. He was going to regret this.

* * *

Me: *stares * I can totally see this happening….

Melman: so… what's with the family?

Me: well…. I gave Alex, in total, four sisters, and three brothers.

Marty: *thinks about this * Zuba and Florrie were…

Alex: *covers his ears * DON'T!

Me: *rolls eyes * Please Review everyone! And you're welcome ToryandGabriella4ever


	2. Meeting the three, and finding trouble

Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks. And all Ocs belong to me.

-Leopard The Warrior of Africa

* * *

When the circus arrived in San Francisco, the penguins called in that the Russian promoter was there. Vitaly put on his new make up, since his act for this special show was more than going through a small ring that was on fire.

In fact, the only act that was the same were Marie's and Harald's act as flame-throwing elephants.

Alex looked extremely nervous as he looked at how big the crowd was. "Think we'll be able to do it?" Marty, who was right behind him, bit his lower lip. "We asked a Russian cat about what to perform in a Russian act. I'm sure we'll be able to do it."

The show began with Vitaly, like all the other shows. At first, everyone who had heard of the circus before thought it would be the same. But instead of a ring, there was what looked like a training course field in front of the tiger. There were electric eels in many water pools, swinging axes, a pounding rock, and at the very end…. a wooden staff.

Stefano soon looked at the scene in front of Vitaly with worry before repeating "Mama mi ya, Sainte Maria," over and over again. So far, there had only been two practice accidents where Vitaly actually got hurt in this. And all everyone could hope was that it didn't happen during the show.

Vitaly narrowed his green eyes before jumping over the eel's heads quickly before running through the axes, which he quickly dodge until the last one. There he waited for the axe to come at the last minute before jumping before it could hit him. At the pounding rock, Vitaly dodge and finally got to the staff.

The crowd sat in awe at all of this and cheered. Vitaly soon pulled the staff, showing the stage for the other circus animals, which were also cheering.

"He did it! Come on, we have a show to put on!" Gia said, taking Alex's hand so that they could do they're act.

After the show…

Vitaly soon was washing the blue and green paint out of his fur before hearing one of the penguins waddle hurrying to everyone.

"We're going to Russia, everyone!" Private said, doing a little excited dance. "Now we can go see what it's like there, and perform, and we penguins can show those stupid polar bears there and we can do better!"

Vitaly chuckled at that last part, but his ears perked up at the sound of the zoosters' cheer… and seeing Alex do a dance as well.

"This is cracka-lacking! We can see Aya, Ayo, and Rosa again!" Marty exclaim, soon joining Alex in the victory dance.

Melman and Gloria stopped their celebration short on the last name. Stefano smiled before noticing the hippo and giraffe's looks. "Melman and Gloria, what is wrong? You are going to see the three more of your friends? Si?"

"Um.. Yeah… it's just, that… well, when you meet Rosa, you'll see what we mean," Melman said, feeling a bit of a shiver down his neck and back.

Vitaly raised an eyebrow the scene before going back to washing his fur.

Later, after the circus gets to Russia…

Gia noticed Alex looking around for these other three friends he had said. She walked to her boyfriend and put a paw on his shoulder. "They will show up, Alex. Do not worry. And I am sure Vitaly will accept them," she said, trying to calm the lion down.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"What? Then what are you worried about?"

"Well…"

The two felines soon heard Julien, Maurice, and Mort scream before seeing them run towards the train even more.

"That's what I'm worried about. The lemurs' didn't know that one was a foosa"

Vitaly stared at Alex and Gia from a distance before looking at where the lemurs had run from. He soon saw three outlines, all different sizes. "Hey, Alex. They're here," he called, his eyes still on the approaching three.

Marty soon looked out of his trailer and ran past the tiger. "Rosa! Ayo! Aya! Long time no see!" the zebra said out loud, causing everyone to look at the new comers. The three newcomers soon stepped out from the shadows, giving everyone a note of what each one looked like.

Alex stood by Vitaly and Gia and cleared his throat. "Um, everyone. This is one of my little brothers, Ayo, Aya the foosa from Madagascar, and my triplet sister Rosa," the lion said, introducing the three. Vitaly raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Ayo was still just a cub, or maybe just starting to become a tween and had a brown tail tuff like Alex and was just starting to grow a small mane tuff on his head. Vitaly also made a note that now he knew two males with blue eyes and a golden muzzle, chest, belly, and toes. The only good difference the tiger could tell between the two if he was to take the age different away was that Ayo's fur was darker than Alex's and more of a brown. Aya had a golden muzzle, chest, and belly as well, but her main fur seemed more of a dusty version of that. On her head there were three point of fur, clearly her tuff and her eyes were two shades of teals. Rosa caught Vitaly's attention most of all. She seemed like she was the female version of Alex, but her eyes were jade green, her ears having a stripe of her main fur color on the top while the rest was night black, her cheeks being fluffier like a tigress's, and her nose was pink. On her forehead was also a fur tuff, but it was longer than Aya's and nearly covered one of her eyes.

"You have a strange taste in friends and family, Alex," the tiger simply said, looking over the three a couple more times.

"Yeah, well, you should see the rest of my family," Alex responded, rubbing the back of his neck. Ayo walked on all fours towards Vitaly with wide eyes.

"Wow… so is he going to decide if we stay or not?" the cub asked, looking at the much bigger feline in front of him. "So this is what a tiger looks like…." Vitaly looked a bit surprised at the cub. He seemed smaller up close than he thought.

"Yes. I am the one who will decide."

"Wow," was what Vitaly's ears heard come from Stefano's mouth. "Wow, what?"

Stefano pointed to Aya, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "How can the strange lemurs be scared of such a beautiful Signorina?" he said, looking at Aya in awe. Aya blushed and looked at her feet before saying something in the Madagascar foosa tongue. The seal lion's look didn't change, but he still asked, "what?"

"She said she think you look handsome yourself," Marty said, causing everyone to look at him. "She speaks like that when she's shy." Stefano looked at Marty and then back at Aya, and then at Vitaly.

"Can we please let Alice's family and friends stay, please-a, Vitaly?" the sea lion asked, going back to staring at Aya. Vitaly huffed a bit before a knife was thrown at him...and missed his head by an inch. Everyone turned to see Rosa holding another knife, smiling.

"Good enough for ya there, tiger guy?" she said in a mixed of an African and Brazilian accent. Vitaly glanced at Alex for a moment. The smaller male chuckled nervously, clearly showing Vitaly what Melman and Gloria meant back in San Francisco. The tiger looked back at Rosa, and put on a face that read, "Still not impressed."

"And what if I don't accept you three?"

Vitaly's head was nearly hit by another knife from Rosa. "Rosa! Cut it out!" Alex yelled. "You said you weren't going to try to hurt or threaten anyone!"

"Me no make no promises. I am a big girl now, Alakay. I am no baby anymore."

Gia looked at Alex for a moment. "Alakay?" Alex sighed in defeat before rubbing his head. "I'll explain later."

Vitaly soon found him face to face with Rosa. Vitaly made mentally made a note that Rosa was about a good three inches smaller them him. And having a closer look at the lioness in front of him, the tiger also saw that she had a color ring of blue on one eye while a color ring of violet on the other, along with seeing that even though she had a maximum of three noticeable eyelashes like any other lioness, there were smaller eyelashes that would not have been so noticeable. Vitaly couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he looked over Alex's sister again. Sadly, his thoughts were cut short as Rosa held up a knife to Vitaly's neck.

"Listen, tiger guy. Even though you decide if my baby brother and Aya and I stay or not, let this be clear to you. My brothers are extremely important to me and if you do anything that threatens them or their friends and love ones, you will answer to me. Because you may think you are all big a tough, but you will be regretting that if you ever get in the big trouble with me. Kuelewa?" She said, giving a certain jaguar and grown male lion a feeling of deja vu. Vitaly raised an eyebrow at the last word.

"Um, care to translate that last one? The 'Kuelewa' one?" he asked, only to see Rosa roll her eyes.

"What here in Russia you would say, 'Ponimaeshʹ?' Understand?" She said, giving him a death glare. Vitaly nodded his head, realizing that she was serious.

"Ponimaeshʹ. But I will give you a week to find an act. You, Aya, and Ayo prove yourself you can be a circus animal, and have an act by end of week, you all stay. None of you don't, you pop off," He said, pointing his thumb back to the shadows. Rosa glared at him for a moment. Alex soon separated the two, dragging his sister away from Vitaly.

"Ok! See we got that taken care of! Good… Um…so since they're going to stay for a week, I think it's good to give them a tour, right?" he said, signaling Ayo and Aya to follow him as he kept on dragging Rosa away from Vitaly.

Later that night…

Vitaly was about to go into his train cart to read something before seeing Stefano and Aya laughing together. The Siberian tiger shooked his head before walking into the cart… only to see Rosa reading one of his books in his hammock. "

"What are you doing here, Rosa?" he demanded, trying not to show his shock at seeing the small female in front of him.

Rosa glanced at him for a moment before throwing the book she was reading down as if it was trash. "You have too many romantic stuff. It is sickening. Even this has a romance part in it," she said before picking up one of his knifes. "But the throwing knives, I think I will keep."

Vitaly boiled with rage at that last comment. "You will not steal my stuff! You no good she-devil thief!" he yelled, his emerald eyes shooting daggers at her. Rosa twirled the knife in her paw before holding it in a threatening position.

"Make me."

Vitaly growled, about to claw her before holding back. "You are lucky you are a woman and Alex's sestrenku. Otherwise, you'd be dead on the floor, and I would not care. Now get out!" he said, pointing to the door. Rosa huffed and walked right by him, throwing the knife to one of the walls before closing the door. Vitaly huffed and sat in his hammock before picking up the book Rosa threw down.

The title on it was "Istoriya Kenii zapovednik gordit·sya k nastoyashchemu," the Russian translation of "The history of the Kenya Wildlife Reserve Pride to the present."

* * *

Vitaly: So why was she reading that.

Me: You'll see in a later chapter.

Stefano: So… I am in love-a with a foosa?

Me: yep.

Stefano: She sounded-a very pretty.

Me: Funny thing is, I originally was going to have Aya speak in French, but... You know, Steve and what Julien said in the beginning of Madagascar 2 made me think that it could be possible there was something like that for the foosa.

Vitaly: And you get to terrify the strange small fluffy things.

Me: Lemurs. And Maurice is an aye-aye…, which is weird since I remember someone once saying that Julien and Maurice are cousins…

Stefano: Is that-a possible.

Me: I don't think so. So, Vitaly, what do you think of Rosa so far?

Vitaly: I think she's a little stubborn, no good, daughter of a-

Stefano and me: VITLAY!

Vitaly: I was going to say daughter of a son of the gun bastard.

Me: Never mind then.

Stefano: Please review for 'Madagascar Rewritten' and this chapter of 'A Surprise in Russia!'


	3. A stuttering tiger and an evil gypsy

Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks. And all Ocs belong to me.

-Leopard The Warrior of Africa

* * *

Vitaly woke up the next morning, careful not to wake up Stefano and Gia. The tiger smirked in pride, knowing he was always the first to get up in the morning. The tiger opened the doors to the train cart and went to get all the equipment for everyone before looking in shock at what he saw.

"Rosa! Vat you doing up this early?" he said in a very loud whisper. The lioness turned her head to the tiger and smirked.

"Well, I was going to wake you up, Mon. A certain tiger forgot his money!" she said, holding up a bag. Rosa shook the bag, causing it to make a cling sound of the coins inside it. Vitaly checked a secret pocket in his pants and saw that it was his before turning to growl at Alex's sister.

"You little- " he began, waking towards her. "Hey, be quiet. You don't want to wake everyone else up." She growled back, putting a 'finger' on Vitaly's mouth before giving Vitaly his money back. "Now come on. I still have to practice my act."

Vitaly raised an eyebrow at her. Rosa went over to the train cart where the equipment was before pulling out a blue drape and a purple scarf. "What you going to do with human clothing? We are animals. We have fur." He said, confused by Rosa's choice. The lioness smirked and tied the drape around her waist as if it was a skirt before replying, "Because while most male gypsies play music, most female gypsies dance."

"What?"

Rosa only smiled as she walked over to the spot she chose to practice. Vitaly's heard everyone else waking up and walking out of his or her train carts as he watched din curiosity. "Look, Big Brother Alex! Big Sister Rosa is going to dance!" he heard Ayo yell out with Aya, out of the corner of his eye, playing a guitar. Vitaly looked but to Rosa, only to his surprise of her dancing on a wooden board, twirling the skirt as she moved and the scarf around her head playfully. Vitaly heard Gia began clapping her hands to the music as Rosa kept dancing and Ayo pick up a tambourine and began shaking it, playing along with the music Aya was playing on the guitar.

Vitaly looked at everyone's face, seeing either shocked, like Marty, Melman, and Gloria, excitement, like Stefano, Gia, and the lemurs, or, like everyone else, a smile. Vitaly was confused before looking back to watch Rosa. Soon, his green eyes noticed how lovely the dance was, the way Rosa moved her arms and paws… and the way her beautiful eyes began to gleam.

'_Wait, did I just thought Rosa's eyes were beautiful?_' he though, shocked at what words he had used to describe what he was seeing. Rosa just then danced towards him, leaping gracefully and pulled him towards her, using the scarf in the process. Vitaly's eyes widen as Rosa leaned in towards him, as if she was going to kiss him on the nose. But instead of her kissing his nose, the brown-orange lioness grinned playfully and pushed him away before running backwards and back to dancing, leaving the scarf tied around Vitaly's neck. The orange tiger had his mouth opened, his eyes watching her moves carefully. Why did the heck did she just do that?

Rosa soon ended her dance, causing everyone, even Vitaly, to clap at the performance. Rosa bowed and smiled before looking Vitaly straight in the eye. "So, can my baby brother, foosa friend and I stay, Vitaly?" she asked, her eyes half closed in a seductive manner. The poor Siberian tiger felt his legs weaken from under him as he stuttered, "well, uh- Da... you—you-...Uh. Ca-can st-st-stay…"

Gia and Stefano looked at Vitaly in shock. He was never known to stutter, not even around his ex-wife. A smile soon appeared on their faces as both sea lion and jaguar as they looked at each other. Rosa walked up to Vitaly, her eyes still in that seductive manner, causing the tiger to struggle to stay standing up. Rosa smiled and flicked her tail under his chin before whispering in his ear, "You showed one weakness. Keep it up, and you'll be down on the ground after fainting."

Rosa then turned away, leaving a speechless, and now miffed, tiger behind her.

Later that day…

"Alright everyone! We're going to be heading to perform in Vla-Vladivo-Vladivo…. divo…" Alex struggled to say the named of the Russian city they were heading to next.

"Vladivostok!"

"Thank you Vitaly!"

Some of the circus animals laughed at the lion's pronunciation of the city's name. Stefano shooked his head and went to see where Aya and Rosa went. The sea lion found it strange that the lemurs were scared of such a lovely creature like Aya, and how Vitaly, who never stutter once in his life, even around his ex-wife, Krasota, would start to stutter around Rosa. Going to where the new members of the circus were staying on the train, the sea lion opened the door to see Rosa and Aya dancing to a bunch of music, Rosa now wearing a black collar with pearls on it while Aya wore bronze bracelets. Stefano had to admit, the dance was very enchanting to watch.

But the song that Rosa was singing, even if it was a beautiful singing voice, to this really freaked him out and reminded him of a movie where a sea witch in disguise was singing of her victory over the little mermaid.

"What a lovely little circus cat I'll make,  
My dear, I'll look divine,  
Things are working out according to my ultimate design. (Here Rosa threw a knife at a picture of Vitaly, making Stefano gulp nervously)  
Soon I'll have that hunk of a tiger,  
And the circus will be mine!" the lioness of the two sang, laughing with glee and clapping her hands. Stefano gasped and ran off quickly as he could before Alex's sister and her friend found out he was there.

* * *

Me: Oh…My…. Gia…

Everyone: *looks at me *

Me: it's still OMG.

Everyone: true, true.

Alex: so… I have an Evil sister?

Vitaly: Now, me starting to like.

Me: *looks at Vitaly * Seriously?

Vitaly: I like bad girls.

Me: by the way, there is a reference to a scene from the movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and another one based on a scene from The little mermaid. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter.

Gia: Please review the story!


	4. Explanation, The real name, and thoughts

Everything belongs to DreamWorks, except for OCS, which belong to me.

I'm sorry that I haven't been on lately, for I have been moving to a new house. We just got the computer up on Wednesday, July, 11, two says from my birthday on July 13 and the day I am typing this. My family is waiting for the internet to start working…. Which I hope will be soon. That, and I'm going to see Ice age 4 on my birthday (which is also the first day it's in theaters, irony). So sorry for the delay

Leopard The Warrior of Africa

* * *

Stefano ran towards his, Gia's, and Vitaly's cart after what he had saw. Just before he could get into the cart, a paw grabbed his frolic, another covered his mouth. The sea lion was soon dragged, into the next train cart. After the door closed, Stefano looked around in fear as his mouth was soon gagged with a tissue, and someone kept a hold of his flippers. Looking at who ever was holding him, Stefano saw Aya trembling as she too looked at him in fear. The sea lion looked away.

Aya placed her head against Stefano before speaking.

"Look, I know that this all looks like we try to hurt Vitaly and circus, but truth is Ayo, he needs a home where he is no outcast, and me, I am just trying to get away from Madagascar," she said, closing her teal eyes. Stefano looked at her again.

"Van Vosa?" came out of his gagged mouth. The female foosa couldn't help but giggle at how the handsome sea lion's words came out.

"Rosa is jealous of Alex. She care for him, but she also jealous."

Stefano gave Aya a confused expression. Aya sighed and took the tissue out of the sea lion's mouth. "What-a do you mean-a jealous?" he asked. "And why-a are you trying to a get away-a from Madagascar? Why is Ayo considered an outcast?"

"Ayo, he is an outcast because he does not act like lion. He act like human's dog. I am trying to get away from Madagascar because I no more welcome there. I help Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria against my own kind. Rosa is jealous of Alex because even though sister Shani is older, Shani is weak, runt of litter. Alex next in line for alpha position, but in end, Alex refuse. But Rosa is refused of Alpha title because she reminds everyone of bad lioness Zira. Alpha title got passed onto younger brother, Kerneels, who is angry at Alex for not taking Alpha title," Aya answered, trying to slow down for Stefano to understand in her bad English. Stefano listened carefully to the explanations, even thought one still made him confused.

"What-a reminds everyone in Alice's birthplace-a of the bad lioness Zira?"

"I thought you and everyone here notice. Rosa has stripe on her back. No one see it in front because of her fur tuff," Aya said, looking shocked at Stefano. "Rosa think if she puts Vitaly off guard, she can take over circus. But she sings very pretty, so… I can not help but dance when ever she sings. I am sorry if it doesn't explain all. But please do not tell anyone. We lost too many homes to be in."

Stefano couldn't help but feel pity as he looked at Aya's teal eyes. It was true. She didn't explain everything. But she did explain a lot to him.

….

Vitaly woke up the next morning as the train kept traveling to its destination, and noticed immediately that Stefano wasn't there. 'Must have gone to sleep in Aya's cart,' he thought thinking of how much the sea lion had already taken a fancy to the foosa girl. Looking to Gia's sleeping area of the train; the tiger noticed that the jaguar too had gone to sleep in a different cart, this time with Alex. 'At least she told me vhere she vent,' he also thought. Looking out of the window of the train cart, Vitaly took noticed of the small patches of grass of the beginning of the Russian spring.

"Yo, tiger Mon!" a Brazilian/African mix accent female voice rang out. Vitaly sighed before looking over to see Rosa looking out of her train cart window, her fur tuff blowing with the speed of the train. "How you doing, tiger guy?" she said, since the two train carts were right next to each other.

"Very well. Zhe name is Vitaly, though. You can call me that, nyet?" The Siberian tiger replied, looking away from the lioness before something caught his eye about her, something he didn't notice before. "Vhy do you have stripe on back?"

Rosa looked at him in an angry mood then before looking away. "None 'f your business, Mon!" she yelled, a growl at the end of her sentence. Vitaly couldn't help but smirked. He had just found her weak spot.

"Oh? But vhy not, Rosa? In zhe sunshine of Russia, it is a very beautiful bronze gold with the middle black stripe in it," he said, smirking before looking to the scenery again. Rosa looked back at him before looking away, mumbling something like "flirt" under her breath.

"By the way, your sea lion friend is sleeping next to mon friend Aya over here." The lioness said, looking back into her cart.

"Just as I had zought. Stefano, he seems to take a liking to zhe foosa girl."

Silence went over the two felines. The closer to Vladivostok the train got to, the more patches of spring grass were seen, small flowers popping up here and there. As the train past a small lake, Vitaly decided to bring up another conversation.

"Rosa is not your real name, nyet?" he asked, his green eyes looking at the orange brown lioness. Rosa looked back at him in shock, her green eyes with the blue ring around it looking at him questionably.

"How did you kn-.."

"Well, you said Alex's real name, it was Alakay. Alex later told us you, Ayo, and him were all born in Africa. Rosa does not sound like African name," Vitaly said, a raised eyebrow at Rosa as she sighed in defeat. "So vhat is your real name?"

"Maluuni. It is Swahili for 'outcast,' for I was the outcast of my litter. I have the stripe down my back, I have eyes of three different colors, I have long fur tuff over at least half of one eye, my nose is pink, and I throw knives for fun. I hate the name," Rosa replied, look to the sky as she shook her head. Vitaly watched her for awhile, taking in her features. The jade eyes with the rings of a different color, he thought was unique. The fur tuff was also unique to him. Her pink nose was actually very cute for a lion or lioness with it being so small. The back stripe made her seem for… dangerously attractive in his sense. And the fact that she was a knife thrower… it kind of made him glad that he wasn't the only one with that hobby.

"I think zhat you are very unique. I really do not know any other knife thrower like me self," he said after another moment of silence. "So vhich do I call you by? Maluuni or Rosa?"

"I'd prefer Rosa, thank you very much, Mon."

"Very vell than, Maluuni."

Vitaly dodged in time to avoid one of Rosa's knives, which hit the rim of his window. "How about just Ni, zen?" Rosa stopped at her second knife and thought for a moment.

"Ok, then. You can call me Ni, Vitaly." She said, looking down at the knife in her paw. Vitaly huffed a bit and smirked.

"Can I call you Luuni? Since it zounds like 'loony' and you can be a bit crazy at zertain times?"

Vitaly soon dodged Rosa's second knife, barely missing his shoulder.

Just outside of Vladivostok, the train stopped so that the penguins could set up the circus tent while everyone practiced. Gia watched as Ayo tired to balance some of Stefano's juggling balls while on one paw.

"How I'm doing, Gia?" the cub asked, concentrating on balancing. The Italian jaguar smiled and stood close to Ayo.

"You are-a doing very well. It is sad that you are considered to young to be in the big show-a though," she replied, her brown eyes sparkling at her boyfriend's brother's talent. Ayo smiled and stopped balancing the balls and took them off his nose and other three paws before looking at Gia.

"I don't mind. As long as I can practice. So are you and Big brother Alex going to get married?"

Gia looked at the cub in shock. She and Alex had agreed to take it slow before talking about anything close to marriage. "Um…. How about you wait-a after awhile, Si?"

"Ok, Gia."

"Now, how about you go find-a where Aya and Rosa are, ok?"

"Ok!"

Gia watched the cub run off to find the lioness of foosa.

…

Rosa watched as Vitaly jumped from platform to platform through fire hoops the size of a ring someone would put the ring on their finger and dodging axes. She was impressed as she noticed how the tiger's muscular chest expanded as he took in breaths before jumping through the hoops and dodging the axes to get to the next platform, or how the muscles on his arms flexed, or how his green eyes seem to burn in determination to get pass all of the obstacles in his way or..

Rosa shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. No, she had to put these aside to get the circus from under her brother's ownership to under hers. She couldn't let thoughts of Vitaly get in her way to finally be in charge of something. But the very short conversation of when Vitaly had noticed her back stripe came into her mind. The very stripe that reminded her father of his step-mother Zira, the stripe that had everyone thinking she would be the same, the ugly bronze stripe with the black stripe in the middle of it that never went away when she got older…

"_Oh? But vhy not, Rosa? In zhe sunshine of Russia, it is a very beautiful bronze gold with the middle black stripe in it."_

Why had he said that? He might have been flirting with her, after all, she had been a bit playful as she showed Vitaly her talent in gypsy dancing. But… why her cursed back stripe?

Rosa sighed and looked to watch Vitaly practice his act still. All of the sudden, she found herself feeling weak in the knees as she heard his growl before he jumped through the last few fire lit hoops. 'So… fierce…' she thought, her mind starting to go into seductive thoughts.

Vitaly finished his new practice course before noticing Rosa looking at him. The tiger noticed that the smaller female had her knees bent towards each other and she was staring _right at him._Walking towards her, the tiger looked down at her before waving his paw in front of her face.

"Rosa? Hello, Ni to zhe Earth?" he said snapping his fingers. Rosa shook her head and noticed Vitaly in front of her. Vitaly raised an eyebrow at the new circus lioness.

"Um…. Sorry, Mon…I… I was just um…" the lioness looked at him with her jade eyes. Vitaly couldn't help but chuckle. Rosa chuckled as well and then walked off. "I'll... Um… I will be getting ready for my performance, ok, Mon?"

Vitaly nodded, a grin on his face, not noticing Stefano and Aya in the background. The sea lion and foosa looked at each other and then at the tiger and lioness.

"You think what I think, Stef?"

"Get Rosa to have-a feelings for-a Vitaly?"

"Exactly," Aya said, a huge smile on her face as both her and Stefano began to think of a way to pair Rosa and Vitaly up together.

* * *

Me: *is giggling* by the way, my dad just got the internet working, so now I can post this up the same day I wrote it. *is giggling still*

Julian: So why does Aya talk like that?

Alex: well…. Foosa don't really know a lot of English… so… the gang and I taught Aya how to talk in English. She's still trying to get the hang of it, but she's doing pretty well.

Me: You know….. I don't know if I should write how the gang meant Aya, do a story about Rosa's and Alex's childhood together, or put a chapter in this story that involves a lemon…..

Marty: Let the readers vote on that.

Melman: And you might want to rate this T.

Gloria: I agree with Marty and Melman.

Me: ok, well, everyone! Review and help me decide which stories I should write about! Yes, I can do more than one, if you want. And… um… everyone... here's some bad news…

Everyone: What?

Me: I am discontinuing Madagascar Rewritten.

Everyone: What!

Me: Look, I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do with it! So if anyone wants to adopt it, and continue it, I have no problem, just ask me first, ok? So, everyone, please review! And pm me if you want to continue Madagascar Rewritten, cause I don't know what else to do with it. oh, by the way, before I forget, the winner of the "If Alex was a female, as he/she is in Madagascar Rewritten, who would he/she fall in love with in Madagascar 3, if there was going to be a Madagascar3 Rewritten ?" poll, is... Vitaly!

*Awkward silence*

Me: Yeah ... I know... nobody voted for Stefano... and only one person voted for an Oc/entirely different character.


	5. Moments, a snow leopard, and a new plan

Everything belongs to DreamWorks, all ocs belong to me.

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Alex watched as Ayo played with the penguins… by playing fetch with Mort in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm a stick," the lemur yelled, his tail in the cub's teeth. Ayo dropped Mort so that Private could throw him again. "Wheeee!" Ayo's blue eyes widen and went off to chase the lemur again. Alex chuckles and shook his head.

"How is-a he?" a familiar Italian voice said from behind him. Gia looked at what Alex was watching and giggled.

"Ayo's doing fine. Mort... well, I'm not sure so much about," the grown lion answered, placing an arm around Gia. The jaguar giggled again, her brown eyes glittering. Alex smiled before Stefano emerged from the main tent.

"Show starts-a in five-a!"

Both felines looked at each other before quickly going into the tent to get their paint on. Just before Alex entered the tent though, he looked over at the penguins. "Can you keep an eye on Ayo, you guys!" Rico gave a salute, which Alex took as a yes.

….

Rosa looked at the crowd from the curtains, her mainly jade eyes scanning the sight. Her orange brown fur now had spots and swirls of blue, purple, and green while her eyes and golden muzzle and belly were outlined with white. On one ear, she was three silver earrings, the other she had two copper earrings. Around her neck was the black collar with pearls on it and around her waist was the lower part of a red dress that the penguins had found, two silts coming up from her ankles to two inches above her knees at least.

"Nervous?"

Rosa quickly turned around to see Vitaly. Her eyes widen at the sight of how handsome the paint made him. His black stripes were lined with green, his snow white chest and muzzle lined with gold, and his eyes lined with blue.

Vitaly raised an eyebrow as Rosa seemed to be in a daze again.

"No... Um… not at all, Mon. Just, checking the crowd," the lioness said quickly not looking Vitaly in the eye. The tiger still had an eyebrow raised before chuckling.

"Zere is no reason vhy you should not admit you are nervous. Everyone gets like zhat before show time, Rosa," he said, lifting the lioness's head to his eyes. All of the sudden, Vitaly found himself admiring her eyes. To him, they seemed like the dancing June grass (1) with a lovely sea around one, and the petals of an African violet around another. The tiger all of the sudden found himself unable to speak, his other arm go limp, and his nose twitch as he kept staring. Somewhere though, with in those eyes of dancing June grass, there seemed to be something not right.

Rosa stared back at Vitaly, admiring his eyes as well. They seemed to be like bright green jades, only with a fire in them to glow brighter, brighter than her own eyes (2). She suddenly felt weak in the knees again, her whiskers drooping, her ears falling back, and the want of holding him right there.

"Hey, Vitaly! You're u-…" Alex looked at the scene before him and felt something burning up in him. Just seeing the Russian tiger holding his younger sister's (3) chin like he was some kind of Casanova was almost as bad as seeing Rosa looking at Vitaly as if she wanted to kiss him at the same time. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER, VITLAY!" the lion yelled, one of his medium blue eyes twitching and his teeth bared as his fists were clinched. Both the tiger and the lioness shook out from their moment and looked at Alex.

"Ale-Alex, it is… it is not vhat is looks like!" Vitaly said, letting go of Rosa's chin and putting his paws up. Rosa looked in shock and took a tiny step back.

"Bro, clam down. Nothin' funny happened," she said, seeing the rest of the circus coming to see what was going on. Marty looked like he wasn't trying to laugh out loud.

"Busted….," he whispered.

Gloria put her hands up to calm everyone down. "Look, we'll deal with this right after the show, ok! Vitaly, you're up. Now Alex, calm down."

Vitaly quickly left to do his part of the show, Maurice following him with a drum set.

'Vhat the heck vas I thinking? Just staring at Rosa like zhat! And now Alex is mad as heck with me for zhat!' the tiger thought, getting onto the ring of platforms. Vitaly soon shook his head, just to stay focus on his act and crouch down. Maurice played the drums, exciting the crowds as they all waited for Vitaly to jump through the fire hoops and axes.

Vitaly took in a deep breath and jumped, making it through to the next platform. Maurice it the cymbal, finishing the drumming before climbing onto a tight rope to the next drum set. And so the routine was repeated, only at each platform different patterns of fire hoops, and different number of swinging axes. Aya, Ayo, and Rosa watch in amazement as they watch the tiger do, what was to them, the impossible.

As Vitaly completed the course, he pulled a lever, bringing up the rest of the stage for the others to perform on.

Gloria pushed everyone forward. "Ok, Show time everyone!" Everyone went quickly to their places. Alex and Gia soon were flipping and catching each other, Melman and Gloria dancing each other one the tin tightrope, Marty and Stefano shooting out of their canons to go through rings, Maria and Harald flame throwing into the air, Aya and Rosa dancing together, Vitaly now leaping through more hoops, catching onto out reached levels that pulled down more hoops, all of it while Ayo, Mort and the penguins watched from the curtains.

The cub of the group wiggled his nose, which, unlike Rosa's and Alex's noses, was rounded. His dark blue eyes watched as his older sister danced in joy during the performance. Something then caught the cub's eye as he looked at Vitaly as he leapt. The tiger was almost always watching Rosa dance. Ayo's eyes narrowed, a growl coming from in his throat. This was HIS sister that this tiger was watching most of the time. HIS sister that this …..Male, who let them into the circus, was most likely flirting with behind everyone's back.

Mort pulled on Ayo's tail, getting Ayo away from his thoughts. "What is it Fluffy?" Alex's younger brother asked, looking down at the lemur. Mort pointed to a pair of glowing red eyes, shaking up. The penguins noticed this too and got into attacking mode.

Ayo just tilted his head and walked forward, his tail wagging as he sniffed a bit. "Hello?" The red eyes seem to widen and then seem to go back. "It's ok. No one is going to hurt you," Ayo said, his ears perked. The eyes seem to stay still for a moment before going forward, showing who they belonged too.

Ayo's eyes widen at who they belonged to.

"Dang it, why did it had to be a snow leopard!" Skipper yelled, pointing to the spotted cub with red eyes. The cub looked at the penguins, then only to tilt its head. Ayo smiled, getting the other cub's attention again.

"Hi, I'm Ayo. What's your name?" he said, sniffing the snow leopard.

"I am Yuliya!" the cub said in a female voice, a mix of a Russian and a Mongolian accent. Ayo tilted his head.

"That's a very pretty name."

"It is zhe Russian name!" Yuliya said proudly, puffing her chest out.

Ayo laughed at how Yuliya was saying it, but then remembered some of his manners. "Sorry, but you don't sound Russian, like Vitaly."

"My mama was Mongolian, Papa was zhe Russian. My family comes from long line of mixed accents though," the female cub replied. Mort and the penguins all looked in confusion at the two cubs as Sonya and Julien rode by on a bouncing ball on top of a car.

….

After the show, everyone washed off their paint make-up and sat down somewhere after such a tiring performance. Vitaly was one of the first ones to finish cleaning he paint off and went to find Alex. Stefano soon bumped into him.

"Ah! Vitaly! It is-a good to find you right-a now. You see-a, I was thinking-a about you and Rosa..." the sea lion started, only to be cut off from the tiger.

"Zere is nothing going on between me and Ni, Stefano. Nothing at all. Ok?" he said, not noticing that he had used his nickname for Rosa.

"Ni? Who's-a Ni?"

"It is my nickname for Rosa since she does not let me use her real name."

"Oh. Ok. Hey, where-a are you-a going?"

Vitaly didn't answer Stefano's question as he kept looking for Alex. He needed to apologize for earlier. His ears perked though at the sound of a certain lioness singing. Listening through what was Rosa's new closest screen, the tiger was able to hear the song clearly.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little- AAH!" Rosa looked at Vitaly, who had leaned in too close to the paper screens and was now on the door.

"I need to remember zhat it is paper…" he said, getting up and rubbing the back of his neck. Rosa looked at him in pure shock before talking again.

"Were you eavesdropping on me, 'Taly?" she asked, getting the tiger's attention.

"'Taly?"

"It's a nickname for ya. But still, were you eavesdropping on me, Mon?" Vitaly looked back Rosa and sighed, saying, "I was actually passing by, but you vere singing, and zhe voice, it vas beautiful." Rosa looked at Vitaly with wide eyes before looking away.

"You are too honest, Mon." she said looking away as she washed the paint off her fur in a sink. Vitaly shook his head and looked at her back stripe. For some reason, it made him smile and have the want of holding her in his arms.

"I was originally going to say apologize to Alex first, but I zhink you deserve to have an apology too. I am sorry about zhe incident earlier and Alex seeing us… and," Vitaly was soon shushed by Rosa's finger. For the first time, the Russian tiger noticed that unlike Alex or Ayo, Vitaly didn't see any lines of where Rosa's claws would stick out.

"Don't mention it, Vitaly. I didn't mind it at all." Rosa said, taking her finger from Vitaly's mouth and walking away. Vitaly smiled his eyes half shut, and then noticed that a pile of wood and a rope loose was in Rosa's way. "Rosa, look out!" he yelled out, only for it to be too late as Rosa tripped over the wood pile and set off a pile of rope to loose was attached to, sending her near to the top of the tent.

Rosa hanged on quickly to the closest wood rail she could grab, only for her to loose grip quickly, even though she hand her arms fully around it, and fell. Vitaly quickly grabbed her, holding her bridal style. The female of the duo blushed, not at the fact she hadn't noticed the pile of wood, but at the fact that her paws and arms had gotten around Vitaly's thick neck.

Vitaly didn't notice though. He was more focused on how soft Rosa's paws felt, how bright her eyes seemed to be, and how cute the blush on her face was. The tiger soon felt a blush come across his face, putting Rosa down and running a paw up from her back to her fluffy cheeks. Rosa looked at Vitaly in shock and placed a paw on his paw that was on her cheek. For some reason, Rosa put herself placing her other paw on Vitaly's cheek. Vitaly pulled Rosa closer to him, letting no room in between his or Rosa's bodies. Rosa soon looked at Vitaly's face, and saw an inner-fire in the tiger's eyes.

"Vitaly?" Rosa asked, staring into his eyes. Vitaly leaned forward, close enough so that his rounded black nose was touching her pink angular nose.

"Yes, Rosa?"

"I… I…"

"Hey-a Rosa! Have you-a seen Vitaly?" Stefano said, pulling back the curtains to relieve the sight before him. The sea lion looked shocked at what he saw before chuckling. Vitaly and Rosa looked at him in embarrassment before Rosa pulled away from Vitaly. Aya soon came up to Stefano's side and giggled. "Vitaly, you said-a there was nothing going on-a between you and-a Rosa!" Stefano said a smile on his face. "You sly-a tiger."

Vitaly looked at Rosa before walking off. "I… um… I zhould go apologize to Alex about earlier," he said, rubbing the back of his next as Stefano followed him.

"Yeah… you… you should, Mon." Rosa said, watching the Siberian tiger walk away. Aya stood next to her friend, giving Stefano thumbs up before noticing Rosa's expression.

"Rosa?"

…

Later that night, as everyone was asleep, Rosa was alone in her train cart since Aya saw that Rosa needed some space, and took Ayo to sleep in Stefano's cart. Her usual orange brown fur color looked more reddish brown now as she stared into the night. Her thoughts were now filled with Vitaly now, causing her to loose focus on how to own the circus now.

"Oh Vitaly. Why did I have to meet you in such of a bad time, Mon?" she asked into the air. The lioness sighed and then narrowed her eyes, her mouth soon turning into a wicked smile. "On the other hand…you might be just what I need in the plan," she said, rubbing her paws together as she chuckled evilly.

* * *

1) June grass is a type of green grass found in the Great Plains of North America

2) Rosa's eyes are a mix of Florrie's and Zuba's eyes. They're Zuba's color, but more of Florrie's shade.

3) Alex is only older that Rosa by 3 mintues and 45 seconds. And a half.

Me: *whimpers in high-pitched voice* Holy Crab….

Vitaly: *smiles* Now, zhis, I like.

Alex: So… what's with Yuliya?

Me: You'll see later on.

Stefano: What's with Rosa's paws? And why couldn't she just use her claws to hold onto the rail?

Me: out of all the things, you can't put those two together?

Alex: *whispers it to Stefano*

Stefano: ohh….

Me: Everyone Review! I demand it!


	6. Past relationships and a makeout

The only things I own here are all the ocs. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Vitaly was throwing a couple of knives at a section of a wall when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up, the tiger opened it to see Rosa. His eyes widen at the fact she was wearing the skirt she wore in the show yesterday, and a similar black collar, but with no pearls. Vitaly then noticed that something wasn't right in Rosa's eyes.

"Hello 'Taly. Mind if I come in?" the lioness said, her voice seeming very… flirting? Vitaly stepped back to allow her in, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Ni, are you ok?" He asked, noticing she was swaying her hips on purpose. The small lioness smiled, her eyes half shut as she walked towards him and her paws on her hips.

"Never felt better, Mon."

Vitaly's eyes widen as he took a step back. What the heck was going on? The tiger kept walking backwards, making Rosa walked towards him more until he was right against the wall. "What the matter, tiger guy? Do you not like females coming into your room alone?" she said, looking up at him as she nuzzled his chest. Vitaly felt himself sweating as Rosa kept nuzzling. This … this couldn't be right. He had only known her for... two... three days perhaps? Vitaly wanted to push her away now, run, to get away from her, and yet, he found he couldn't move a muscle as she moved a paw up to his chin. She soon start scratching is, making his knees feel weak as he tried his best not to sit on the floor.

"Aww… now there's a good tiger, Mon," Rosa said, seeing the smiled on the tiger's face. Vitaly soon felt something against his neck a few seconds later, making his eyes widen and look down. He now tried to move away in shock at the fact that Rosa was starting to kiss his neck, only to be stopped by Rosa.

"Ro…Ros…Rosa pl-please st-st-stop right...right now! Zhis… Zhis can not be right!" he yelled, starting to feel Rosa's small, yet sharp teeth nibbing him. A small smile began to grow on her face as she continued. The tiger began to panic more, his fur now becoming sweaty. This wasn't right… it couldn't be right… but why... why did it have to feel right?

"Aaaaahhh!" Vitaly jolt up and feel off his bed. He groaned as he stood up from the floor, rubbing his head. Looking around, the tiger felt glad that no one was in the train cart at the moment as he panted. "It vas just a dream," he whispered to himself, both in relief and in disappointment as his felt his neck. Vitaly shook his head, trying to clear the dream from his mind. Unfortunately, the image of Rosa in that skirt with slits and a black collar kept coming up in his mind, making him feel sweaty all over again. "Darn you, Maluuni!" He yelled, punching a wall and making a hole in it to show Stefano and Aya on the other side making out. Vitaly looked at the scene disturbed. Aya noticed Vitaly and nudged Stefano to tell him they've been caught. The male sea lion looked around and blushed to see that his Russian friend had just seen his and his new girlfriend's little moment.

"Uh… Vitaly, I can explain-a!" he said, just before Vitaly ran off blushing.

…

Vitaly soon in came to a pond near the train and dunked his head into the water before gasping for air. "Ok, zhis all… is just, just too darn lovey dovy," he said to no one before noticing a black collar with pearls on a rock nearby. The tiger looked in shock for a moment before looking back at the water… to find his nose almost touching the very lioness that it belonged to. "Aaaaahhh!" the tiger fell backwards, panting.

Rosa just laughed and she swam backwards. "Mon, you should have seen the look on your face, tiger guy!" she said, floating on her back. Vitaly stood up and noticed how pretty Rosa looked with wet fur… and soon the image of Rosa from his dream came back up. The Russian cat shook his head and sat down.

"Vhat are you doing here, Ni?"

"I would ask you the same thing Mon," she said, before diving and coming up nearby Vitaly.

"Caught Stefano and Aya making out. You?"

"The heat of the day."

Vitaly nodded, also noticing how it was strangely humid today. His ears soon perked as Rosa spoke up. "Want to come in? The water's great." Vitaly bit his lower lip. It wasn't that he didn't like water, no he really loved to swim, but he was uncomfortable with a female also in the water with him… alone. Rosa soon tugged on his tail. "Please?" she said, her jade eyes brightly gleaming as her wet fur tuff dripped with water. Vitaly sighed in defeat. The tiger jumped into the water and in doing so, splashed the lioness.

Rosa laughed and drove into the water and came up behind the tiger, and putting her arms around his neck. She soon began to nuzzle him. Vitaly blushed and pulled away to face her.

Rosa laughed and splashed him, causing him to smirk. "You are funny, mon!" she said, putting her arms around the tiger again, but this time, was the first one to blush as she noticed how his muscles were more noticeable and places a paw on his chest. Vitaly raised an eyebrow, a blush across his face now appearing.

"Rosa?"

She looked up at him, her jade eyes meeting his emerald ones. Vitaly breathed heavily, feeling his heart beat faster. Rosa's paw soon traveled up to his cheek, a finger trailing down from his forehead to his ear and began rubbing it. Vitaly felt himself leaning forward, nuzzling her cheek. Rosa's eyes closed, nuzzling him back. A thought soon came into the lioness's mind.

'What am I'm doing? He is suppose to fall for me, not the other way around. Ok, ok, don't panic, girl, maybe if you act like you're falling for him maybe he'll do the same. Wait… what's he's doing?' she thought, just as Vitaly found himself kissing her. Rosa looked in shocked, her eyes opened again. Just as she began to return the kiss, the tiger pulled away, his hand on his head as the other one kept moving in the water.

Rosa looked disappointed.

"'Taly?" she asked, surprising herself that she had wanted him to continue. Vitaly looked at her and looked away.

"I... I… I am sorry, Ni. I... just can't… zhis isn't... isn't right. Vhat... Vhat if Alex saw us?" he said, trying not to look at her. Rosa chuckled and nuzzled him.

"He won't freak out of what he doesn't know, Mon," she said, sighing as she curled her tail around his in the water. "He still doesn't know of the other guys I've kissed… Or that one of them was Marty."

Vitaly looked at her in shock. "Vhat?" he asked, jealousy in his voice. Rosa laughed as she let Vitaly go and swam onto a nearby rock. "You… you kissed Marty?"

"Yep. Dated him once too. But... it… um… it just did not work out in the end." She said, drying the water out of her fur tuff. "He soon got interested in a female okapi, but he and I are still friends."

Vitaly swam up to her, but remained in the water. "And zhe other guys?"

Rosa shrugged and looked out into the forest. "Just two other guys I also use to date. One was before Marty, the other one after. The first one was a jerk of a Bengal tiger. Sure he was cute... but I soon found out that he only liked me because there were no other females of his kind… until a tigress came into his territory with a lion and he left off with her," the lioness said, looking a bit miffed. Vitaly looked at her, feeling a bit sad for the female in front of him. "I've never even spoke to Krasota since. I just got too mad at her for getting his attention, or making me see that what I thought and would have been happy of just keep on thinking what was true, was just all a stupid lie!"

The tiger looked at Rosa in shock. "Krasota?" The lioness nodded, looking pissed now before looking at Vitaly. "Why you ask, 'Taly?"

"She was my ex-wife."

Rosa looked at him in pity before looking away. The two felines stayed in awkward silence before Vitaly spoke up again. "So… um… vhat about zhe other guy. Zhe one after Marty?"

Rosa sighed and looked away. "My father's rival, a lion named Makunga, had a son named Riau. He was a very nice lion, the opposite of what I had heard of his father. He would always be there for me when my brothers or sisters weren't; he helped calm me down before I was to go into a rage, made me feel like I actually belonged in my birth home. One day, he got sick with a deadly disease. I went out to look for a cure, found it. But I had to agree to a deal to get it. I had to agree, that I would serve under a female panther, to only be free when she said so. Well… I agreed, I got the cure, and I gave it to my dear Riau. We were so happy after he healed… and I did go to serve the panther, like I promised," she said, sighing in sadness as Vitaly listened. The tiger held onto Rosa's paw, reassuring her.

"I do not know what happened. Maybe I wasn't good enough, or he finally thought I was too much of an outcast, or I said something wrong… or maybe he just found the girl better than me, but he left me for the panther. He left me for the stupid panther!" she said, crying into her paws. Vitaly got up onto the rock and held Rosa in his arms, wiping away the tear.

"Rosa... I… I am sorry, I... I didn't know," he said, letting her cry into his already wet fur. Rosa placed her arms around his chest, sobbing at the memory before looking up at Vitaly. Vitaly wiped away a tear from falling off her face, but looked her in the eye. Rosa kissed him, just a small peck, before hugging his around his neck. Vitaly kissed her back, leading both felines into a make-out on the rock. Rosa soon pushed Vitaly onto his back, neither of the felines noticing a certain zebra and two dogs taking the black collar with pearls.

…

The rest of the circus looked at Ayo's new friend Yuliya the snow leopard in surprise.

"And zhen, I am here, and I find Ayo and fluffy and feathery birdies," the snow leopard cub said, explaining how she came to where she was. Gloria awed at the snow leopard's story and hugged her.

"You poor baby. Left all alone because of that mean Bengal tiger," she said, cradling Yuliya. Melman soon joined her side and tickled the cub's tummy, making her giggle. Gia and Alex looked at the scene with smiles, knowing that the hippo and giraffe had wanted a child as well.

"Well, I guess you could stay, Yuliya," Alex said, rubbing the back of his head and Gloria and Melman kept cooing at her. Ayo looked weirded out at the scene.

"Um, Gloria, Melman? You two can stop baby talking Yuliya, ok?" Aya said, taking a step back from the couple. Gloria cradled the cub as if she was her own daughter. Everyone son also took a step back as the couple kept cooing and baby talking the cub.

"This is weird," Ayo said, still looking at the scene.

"It'll get weirder in a few days, Ayo," Alex replied, also being a bit freaked out by his friends' reaction to Yuliya. Before anyone else could comment on the scene, Melman soon looked around. "Hey where's Marty and two of the dogs?" Everyone looked around to see that the three were gone.

"And where's-a Vitaly?" Stefano said, wondering where the tiger was.

"Rosa?" Aya yelled, looking around for the lioness.

…

Marty couldn't believe his eyes as he kept watching the scene. Vitaly was making out with his ex-girlfriend! The zebra felt jealousy, pain, and happiness all at once. He was happy that Rosa had found someone new, but why Vitaly? And should he tell Alex, and risk telling his best friend that he too, had once dated his sister? What was he to do? Marty shook his head. 'It's better this way. Besides, I already broke her heart over an okapi, I can't break her heart just because I'm jealous,' he thought. Frankie soon tugged at the Zebra's leg.

"We need to go quick. We got the collar," the dog said, running off quickly, Freddie behind him, and Marty soon following.

Rosa soon ended the make-out for air, panting while on Vitaly's chest. The tiger had a grin on his face, panting as well. Rosa nuzzled him before sitting up. Vitaly smiled, also sitting up and looking around. Rosa soon also looked around; her head against Vitaly's shoulder before noticing her collar was gone. "Um…where's my collar?" Vitaly looked at where he had last seen it.

"It could have fallen into water. I will go look," he said, diving into the water soon after. Rosa soon leapt off the rock, looking around on the land. Vitaly surfaced for air, gasping. "I can not see it anywhere!"

Rosa looked at some tracks, and sniffed them. "I do not think it fell into the water, Mon," she said, growling as she looked into the forest. Vitaly got out of the water and looked at the tracks. "I am going to kick Marty's lion-bit behind the minute I find him!" she yelled, baring her teeth dangerously. Vitaly placed a paw on her shoulder, a questioning look on his face. "First of all, you mean WE are going to kick his behind when WE find him, second, lion-bit?"

"Alex bit Marty on the butt in Madagascar."

"Oh. Wait… vhat?"

Ten minutes later…

Everyone heard three screams coming their way. "Run away! Run away!" Marty yelled, leaping out of the bushes and hiding behind Alex. Freddie and Frankie soon ran out of the bushes as well, screaming like little girls and hiding behind the horse triplets.

"Run from what?" Alex asked, looking at the three. Marty pointed to the bushes, which soon were pulled back by a very pissed off Vitaly. Ayo and Yuliya hide behind Gloria, as many animals took a few steps back.

Rosa soon stomped, and for the first time in front of many of the circus animals, not wearing her black collar with pearls. "MARTY, GIVE BACK MY COLLAR! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BASTARD!" she yelled, making everyone step even farther from her. Marty whimpered as Alex looked at him. The lion soon saw the collar on Marty's hoof and grabbed it from him before giving it to his sister. Marty and the dogs soon ran away and into a train cart, locking it behind them.

Everyone looked at Vitaly as he punched a hole in the cart and unlocked it. He then dragged Marty out and started to beat him up with Rosa joining him. Everyone cringed at the scene, Melman and Alex covering Ayo's and Yuliya's eyes.

"Not the face, not the face!"

POW!

* * *

Me: *cringes at the scene* Ok, Marty, you do kind of deserve that.

Marty: *is in a cast* Shut up.

Me: By the way, you dated Alex's sister? I never knew that.

Melman: Hey, was the okapi that girl with brown eyes and …

Marty: Yes.

Me: Can I see her?

Marty: Wait until Madly Madagascar.

Gloria: Hey, where's Alex?

Me: Having a talk with Rosa.

Mort: Please Review everyone!


	7. An unknown lioness and tween's troubles

I only own the ocs!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Aya was walking back and forth as Stefano was lying against the wall. "Ok, so... Rosa falls in love for Vitaly, Vitaly falls in love for Rosa, Rosa stops plan to take over circus from Alex, and maybe both live happy ever after. Good plan?" the foosa asked, looking at the sea lion. Stefano gave a thumb up, indicating that he agreed.

"So-a we make Rosa fall for-a Vitaly by getting them into little moments-a?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, so-a what's the first part-a of plan?"

"Well, we need to get Vitaly to do muscle showing act. Then get Rosa to see it, get Rosa to flirt Vitaly, then… wait…. Where Rosa and Vitaly anyway?" Aya asked, looking around outside the train cart.

"Um… I think-a Vitaly is-a doing some-a push-ups, but I have-a no idea where Rosa is-a," Stefano said, also looking out of the cart. Both mammals looked around and got out to go find the lioness. "… Maybe-a we can-a ask Vitaly?" the sea lion asked, looking around again, this time for the Russian cat.

"Ok, maybe we no need to panic, maybe we just need to … WOAH!" Aya pulled back from bushes to reveal Rosa laying on Vitaly. Stefano and Aya both looked shock at the felines, their jaws almost dropping to the ground. Rosa smiled evilly at Vitaly, who only smiled and laid down on the ground.

"So, 'Taly, what have you learned from trying to dominate a lioness?" Rosa asked, scratching Vitaly's chin. The tiger only smiled and pushed Rosa onto the ground, making himself stand on all fours over her. Rosa chuckles and wrapped her arms around the tiger's neck. "Oh, you sly kitty…"

"Should we go?"

Rosa and Vitaly looked up to see Aya and Stefano looking at them. Rosa sighed and pushed Vitaly off of her. "No... we… were just about finished, mon," said Rosa and she walked off. Stefano looked at Vitaly, who clearly had a pissed off look.

"I thought-a you were doing the-a push-ups."

….

Rosa entered her train cart; a bit miffed her moment with Vitaly got ruined. She stopped for a moment and shook her head. Why did she always want to spend time with him? Her plan was to seduce the tiger, and make him help her to get the circus. But it seems as if Vitaly was turning the tables on her… and she was starting to like it.

"Why is my plan not working?" She said to no one, slamming her fist down on her desk. Rosa sighed and sat on her bed and took out a book she "borrowed" from Vitaly's room. The very book about her birth place's history. She turned to the page where it was about her generation of the royal Alpha family. It said ever fact about her siblings, from birth to the most recent update, which had been a month ago.

"Shani- _Shani, the eldest of all of her siblings, is known by most to the Princess of Hope, for even though she was born the runt, Shani always tried her best with high hopes to achieve what others thought she would never do. Being raised by her over-protective parents, the Alpha Zuba and his golden Alpha Lioness Florrie, after her littermates Alakay and Maluuni were taken by hunters; Shani never had a life outside her den. As a young adult, she'd sneak out into the night and meet a slightly older leopard named Rubi. As a result of this, Shani soon was pregnant with Rubi's cub. Sadly, her joy didn't last long since Rubi had left her the very moment she told him of her pregnancy. She later gave birth to her first litter of two, the older cub dying a few seconds, and the younger one born as a runt like her. Not wanting to have her son live a life like she did, Shani tried to hunt on her own, and in doing so soon met her father's rival, Makunga. The adult princess soon befriended him, and had his help in raising her surviving leopon son Chui. What is later known, Shani ran off with her son Chui, Makunga, and a polecat named Zorillo to live in the Crater Pride where other hybrids lived. It is said that Shani later gave birth to a daughter named Furaha, but no one knows for sure if this is true, or if she and Makunga later married. _

_Age: 8 to 9 years old_

_Birth Place: Kenya wildlife reserve_

_Destination living in: River crater _

_Mate: Makunga (not known)_

_Cubs: Chui, Furaha (not known) _

_Fate: Alive_

Alakay-_Alakay is the eldest son and second child of Zuba and Florrie. He was taken away from the reserve by hunters as a young cub of two to three months. It's now a confirmed fact that Alakay, renamed Alex by humans, was raised in a zoo in New York and grew up to be a dancing lion. It's later known that Alakay and three of his friends, Marty the zebra, Gloria the hippo, and Melman the giraffe, were shipped to the wild, but were misplaced on an island called Madagascar. There, Alakay defeated the foosa, protecting the lemurs on the island with is friends. He soon befriended an outcasted foosa named Aya, who had been against her species' way of life. __Alakay encountered his parents again in Africa, who were overjoyed to see their son. Zuba assumed Alakay is strong after hearing he is the "king" of New York and arranged a rite of passage into the pride. Makunga, Zuba's rival, persuaded Alakay to challenge Teetsi during the Alakay's__rite of passage__. Teetsi was revealed to be a bulky, strong lion and Alakay was quickly defeated by him. To keep from banishing Alex, Zuba transferred his control to Makunga, and in turn, he, Florrie, and Alex were banished. Zuba soon grew unaccepting of Alakay after realizing he was not a fierce warrior. The next day, the watering hole was dried up and Alakay left with Marty to find out the cause. They left the safety of the reserve, prompting Zuba to follow Alakay and bring him back. Alakay discovers that stranded New Yorkers had created a dam, and through the use of dancing, he was recognized by the attacking New Yorkers. With the help of others, the dam was destroyed and they return to the preserve. His father learned to respect Alakay's habits. Alakay later journeyed on with her friends to Europe and joined a run-down circus. It's later known that Alakay and his friends soon bought the circus and soon got it back into show-business. It is rumored that he is now dating a jaguar named Gia, who he trapezes with. He is the first of his siblings to go by another name._

_Age: 8-9 years old_

_Birth Place: Kenya Wildlife Reserve_

_Destination living in: Circus Zaragoza_

_Mate: None (is rumored to have a girlfriend named Gia though) _

_Cubs: None_

_Fate: Alive_

Maluuni-_Born as the second oldest daughter of her family, Maluuni was born with no claws, reddish, orange, brown colored fur, and a bronze and black stripe down her back. Like her brother Alakay, Maluuni was also taken from the reserve by hunters, and was sold to some random run-down zoo in Brazil. She is known as the Princess of the Outcasts and Lioness of the Cursed. _

_Age: 8-9 years old_

_Birth Place: Kenya Wildlife Reserve_

_Destination living in: Unknown_

_Mate: Unknown_

_Cubs: Unknown_

_Fate: Unknown" _

Rosa closed the book before even reading of her younger brothers and sisters, tears running down her face. She knew that Shani and Alex had their hard times, but at least they were remembered better. To her pride, it was as if she was never born. 'Princess of the Outcasts, Lioness of the Cursed… is that all I really am?' she thought, finally letting herself let the tears go for so long. 'Do they only know me for the fact I resemble two tyrant lions I never even knew?' The lioness threw the book to the opposite wall and took out something from under her pillow that looked like some sort of torn-up Teddy bear. The lioness hugged it, still crying. She had tried so long to make a name for herself that won't remind her of her past, to be remembered as a decent lioness. But all Rosa ever got was what the book had just told her. 'They don't even know if I'm alive…..' she thought, hugging the torn-up teddy bear even tighter. Hearing a knock on the door, the lioness quickly rubbing the tears away, not wanting anyone to see her cry. She wasn't really one to admit she was soft.

"Come… come in, Mon!"

Vitaly opened the door, and looked to see Rosa still wiping her tears away. "You vere crying?"

"No! I was just... I just need to wipe some fur into place!" Rosa said, not facing the tiger. This was the last thing she even want him to see. Vitaly looked at her for a moment and then crossed his arms.

"You vere crying. And do not lie zo me, Ni." he said, walking towards her. Rosa faced him, making him stop in shock. Her fur was wet from the tears, and her face looked pouty and fluffed up. Vitaly didn't know to either laughed, back away, or just stay there and thinking how cute she looked. Rosa looked away again, hugging her teddy bear. Vitaly sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Ni?"

"I do not want to talk 'bout it."

"Ni, you can zell me anything," Rosa looked up at him, trying her best not to look weak, but looked away again. "And also, can you also zell me vhy you zook one of zhe books?"

"I wanted to compare… to ... remember… the difference between me and my brothers and sisters. I think I found it." She said, feeling Vitaly's arm wrap around her more. The tiger listen quietly, rubbing one of Rosa's ears gently. "I am nothing. My siblings, they will always be remembered by everyone… and… I'll just be some random lioness no one wanted to know," she said, tears running down her face again. Vitaly wiped some away and lifted Rosa chin so that that their eyes met. The Russian cat soon found himself almost lost in her eyes again.

"Rosalina, you are not nozhing. Not zo me. You are beautiful lioness. And in case you have not nozice, Alex and ayo care for you, I care for you, everyone care for you here! You vill never be nozhing to us!" he said, making Rosa speechless for a moment.

"You... you mean it, 'Taly?"

"Every vord" Vitaly said, already lost in Rosa's eyes now. Rosa stared back and smiled, before kissing him. Vitaly's eyes widen for a moment and soon kissed her back, only for Rosa to break the kiss and smile at him.

"Thank you, Mon." she said, nuzzling him. Vitaly smiled and hugged her, wrapping his tail around hers. Rosa looked back up at him and soon flashed an evil smirk as she soon pushed him onto her bed. Vitaly raised an eyebrow before Rosa kissed him, leading to another make-out over dominance between the felines.

…

"So what do you think about the circus so far, Yuliya?" Ayo asked his new friend, the two cubs. Ayo had been showing the snow leopard around the circus now that she was allowed to stay. The red-eyed snow leopard female giggled and hugged Ayo.

"It is best circus me ever seen! It is amazing!" she said, Ayo blushing at the fact that Yuliya had hugged him. Some of the nearby adults laughed and chuckled at this, seeing how the lion cub was starting to have a crush on the younger snow leopard.

"I'm… I'm glad you… you like it, Yuliya," he said, his face completely red now. Yuliya looked at him in confusion now.

"Why your face red? Did you ate somzhing bad?" she asked, placing a paw on Ayo's head.

"N-no... I'm just…. I'm just ne-nervous, that's all."

"Vhat you nervous about?"

"Um… uh… well…" Ayo looked around for a good explanation, sweat pouring down his face. "I'm nervous about finally having a…a friend to play with during the show, I guess," he finally said. Yuliya smiled, taking the lie and skipped away, leaving a blushing Ayo watching her leave. The lion cub soon perked his ears at a noise and went to see what it was, only to pull back some curtains to see Alex and Gia cuddling each other.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL THIS MUSHY STUFF!?"

* * *

Me: …. Yeah... he's going to be having nightmares about that for some time….

Marty: I think that kind of blew it for Ayo.

Stefano: He has-a crush on Yuliya?

Marty: apparently.

Me: I don't think he actually understands it… I mean, he's somewhere between a cub and a teenagers.

Stefano: I kind-a of feel-a sorry for-a him.

Me: eh, I'm sure we all had to deal with that.

Marty: Please Review everyone!


	8. Vitaly's New Cubs

I only own the ocs!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

The train was on the move again, heading to another Russian city, this time up north. Vitaly stretch from sleep during this and looked around before seeing his lion girlfriend by his side. The tiger couldn't help but chuckle at Rosa, seeing her curled up against him. It was just so… cute. He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, thinking back to last night, which he swore he might have been killed by Alex.

_Flashback to last night…_

_Rosa pinned Vitaly against the floor after their performance, her tail waving a bit as she began the play with his ears. The tiger nuzzled her, his own tail wagging a bit and laid in a submissive position. She nuzzled up against him, one of her clawless fingers scratching his chin. _

"_Hey, Vitaly, do you have any extra conditioner..."Alex had chosen to come by that moment and pull back the curtains to show the sight before him. Both of the laying felines looked up at him, both blushing. Alex's blue eyes began twitching before one of his protective brother modes happened right there. _

"_VITALY, FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" _

_Rosa got up and stood in front of her brother placing her paws up. "Bro, calm down. It could have been worse, I could have still been dating Marty," she said, causing to grab the attention of everyone else in the circus and raise a few eyebrows. A certain zebra's voice soon was heard saying, "Oh sugar honey ice tea…." _

"_WHAT!?" Alex turned around to his best friend with a look that could kill. Vitaly grabbed Alex's shoulder and turned him around. _

"_Look, Alex, Ni already told me everyzhing, some of vhich I am surprised zhat I haven't told anyone else of yet…. And..." Vitaly paused at the look Alex gave him and backed away a few feet. Maluuni got in front of the tiger and placed her paws on her hips. _

"_You realize that since 'Taly is pretty much big brother to Gia, who YOU are dating, Alakay, you can't actually kill him," she said challenging the male lion. Everyone and everything was quiet for a moment before Stefano spoke up. _

"_So-a wait. Vitaly, what-a do you mean-a Rosa told you-a everything?" _

"_Um…. She zold me she was originally planning to zake over zhe circus…" _

_Everyone's jaws dropped at that. Ayo looked at Rosalina in betrayal, while Yuliya hugged onto Gloria's leg. Rosa shook her head and looked at everyone while pointing her "thumb" at Vitaly. _

"_You have no idea how much he can convince someone," she said with a smile and then went to nuzzling Vitaly. The tiger felt his knees wobble as she started to scratch his chin and started to make some growl noises as if he was suppose to be purring. Everyone just stared at them, shocked at what they were seeing. Rosa smiled at Vitaly reaction and drew closer to the tiger. "So 'Taly honey, your cart or mine?" _

Vitaly grinned and looked back at Rosa. Yeah, sure, he kind of had to explain to everyone she gave that up and it had also been a shock when she had told him in the first place the day before Alex had caught them. But, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was worth it.

Rosa moved a bit and opened her eyes, setting them right at her boyfriend. Vitaly smiled at her and rubbed her ear, sighing softly. Rosa nuzzled against him before placing herself on top of him with a grin. Vitaly grinned back at her, one of his paws on her back. "So, my little Queen of zhe heart, you are happy being dominant, Da?" he said, making Rosa blush, but also grin more.

"You tease, baby," she said, sitting on him and wagging her tail a bit. Vitaly chuckled, and kissed her. Rosa smirked and pulled Vitaly up to her face, ruffling his fur. Vitaly returned the smirk and let Rosa take the lead in their make out all over again… until the train suddenly stopped. Both felines looked up and perked their ears.

"Strange, ve are not anyvhere near the closest city," Vitaly said, sitting up as Rosa got off the hammock. They soon heard the penguins yelling out stuff to someone, as if they broke the train or something. Suddenly, Stefano opened the doors, saying, "Vitaly! There is-a someone here-a to see-a you!" By the expression on the sea lion's face, it certainly wasn't happiness.

The tiger and lioness got out of the train cart to see something that shocked not only them, but the whole circus. Right there, in front of everyone, was Vitaly's ex-wife, Krasota…with five cubs, four of them tigers, on of them a liger, and another male tiger. It was very clear to Vitaly at the sight of the liger cub who there father was, but the other cubs… he was guessing they were the other tiger's. He looked to Rosa, who's expression was directly at the tiger with Krasota, indicating the this is the same ex-tiger boyfriend she had before Marty. The lioness held onto Vitaly's paw, grabbing Krasota's teal eyes' attention.

"I am guessing zhat zhis is your new wife, _Vitaly_?" the tigress sneered, clear jealousy on her face.

"Nyet. Ni is my girlfriend," he said, placing his arm around Rosa. Alex and Ayo glared at him for a moment before looking back at the other felines. Rosalina tried not to growl at the other adult tigers before looking at the cubs.

"Sorry, bad… relations when your mama meets up with either of us now, mons," she said, trying to put on a smile to them. The oldest two tiger cubs, a male and female shrugged, the male with bright green eyes looking up at his mother afraid. Rosa looked at the male tiger then, snarling a bit. "Nice to see you also, _Haiku."_ The male tiger huffed a bit, his golden eyes glaring at Vitaly at the moment.

Krasota spoke up. "I am guessing you vant to know why Haiku and I are here vith cubs, Nyet."

"Would be nice to know," Alex said, crossing his arm and narrowing at Haiku in the process. Vitaly gave the impression that even though Alex didn't know Rosa and Haiku dated once, that there was no friendliness between the lion and brown striped Bengal tiger.

Krasota huffed a bit, pushing the clearly oldest tiger cubs towards Vitaly. "Vitaly, these are your son Anton, and daughter Tanya." Everyone stared at the cowering male cub and the quiet female cub. The boy, Anton, looked rather much like Vitaly himself, but the tips of his ears were darker than the rest, and by his posture, a very submissive child. Tanya, on the other hand, had her ears perked, her eyes dark like Krasota, but green like Vitaly's, a perfect mixed. She, by the way she was standing with her eyes focused on her father, was clearly the more dominant cub. Vitaly stared in shock at them. Everyone was silent for a moment, all before Rosa spoke up.

"Why are you telling any of us now? And if you had cubs, why did you hide them. When I met you and your lion mate, Krasota, I didn't see any cubs," she said, looking up at the tigress. Krasota huffed a bit; keep the other two tiger cub, Haiku's sons clearly, by her.

"I was ashamed to have them, what else? They were reminders of my past, my life being married to a loser like Vitaly here. I hide them, and later on Ahote here. What's the use of showing the marks of the past, when you do not want to remember it?" she said, crossing her arms. Rosa looked at the liger cub, a small male with pale orange fur and stripes that were only a few shades darker. His eyes were a bouncy bright shade of hazel. The lioness couldn't help but smile at him softly. This cub reminded her of the days when she and her brother were still young, visiting each other when ever the zoos gave them a chance. The days where even in Africa, she had good times with Alex, and later on her younger siblings. All before… no, she wouldn't think about that. Rosa shook her head mentally, and looked at up at Krasota.

"And… do you have any plans for him?" she asked, looking back at Ahote. Krasota also looked at the liger cub, an expression on her face looking as if she wanted to crush that playfulness.

"I was planning of leaving him maybe in China. He be better off dead anyways. He vouldn't even survive vith company anyway, knowing how veak ligers are vhen it comes to diseases. I was zhinking of doing zhe same to Anton and Tanya, but... vell, I'm not one to let tiger blood die. I zhought it be better for zhem to stay vith zheir bad excuse of a father," she said. Ahote's eyes looked up at her in shock, and everyone in the circus gasped. Vitaly glared at his ex-wife for a moment and looked at Ahote, who was now on the verge of crying. Rosa picked the cub up and held him, her expression very much like the one that she had when Marty took her collar. Krasota looked at the lioness, as if asking what she was planning to do.

"We'll take the three in then, mon. And no, I don't care if all of them are your cubs. Anton and Tanya are also Vitaly's, and I think it'll be best if Ahote stays with us, not a mother who doesn't even care for her cubs if they're not from the same father," she said, surprisingly in a calm tone, but Vitaly saw the anger in her eyes, the wish to kill the tigress right there on the spot. And he didn't blame her… and mostly would help her if it wasn't for the fact of the cubs.

Krasota smiled, which disgusted tons of the animals, and walked off with her two other cubs and Haiku. "Ok zhen. Zhree birds with zhe same stone. I can live vith zhat," was the last thing she said.

Rosa huffed and looked at Vitaly. The male tiger picked up his two kids and signal to his girlfriend on leading them inside. Alex approached them while everyone else went to their cart.

"So… you're both going to raise the same cubs…" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Da."

"… Do you really trust the penguins in babysitting cubs that young?"

Both Vitaly and Rosa paused at that and looked at each other. There was no way in heck that they were letting Ahote, Anton, and Tanya near the four birds. The only reason why they could babysit Ayo and Yuliya was that everyone trusted the lion cub and snow leopard on behaving near the military-like penguins, but the younger cubs….

Vitaly looked at Alex, saying "Zell Sonya she is back in zhe babysitting business."

The later that night…

Tanya looked at Rosa, her dark brown ears perked up at the sight of her. She wasn't sure if Rosa was a tigress or a lioness by the stripe down her back, but the cub smiled a bit, glad that she had made it clear she was going to be the new mother figure. Rosa was curled around the three cubs, Vitaly on the other side of the cubs and having an arm over Rosa protectively. Her brother and half brother were already asleep, but Tanya saw Rosa still awake, watching the cubs a bit with a smile. Tanya moved closer to her, and then curled up in a small ball.

"Rosa?"

The older female's different colored eyes looked at the younger female. "Yes, Tanya?"

"Zhank you. I vould zhank Papa too, but…" Tanya looked over at Vitaly, who was already asleep. Rosa chuckled softly and nudged Tanya to go to sleep.

"You can tell him in the morning, mon," she said as Tanya nuzzled up against her. The new family soon fell asleep into the night, the train going at a steady pace in the Russian spring.

* * *

Me: Gods that was long.

Stefano: awww….. I love-a that last-a momento!

Marty: Am I'm the only one who things there are getting to be WAY too many felines?

Me: Don't worry, there's another minor character coming up soon that's a herbivore.

Melman: thank you.

Me: Don't sweat it.

Gloria: Please review everyone!


	9. Drabbles

I only own the Ocs!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

The Son That Wasn't His

Vitaly couldn't help but look Ahote as Rosalina gave him and the other two cubs baths. He wasn't too settled with the idea of raising a cub that wasn't his or Rosa's at this point, to which the liger was neither. In fact, the knowledge of actually knowing who the boy's real father, one of the musicians that always tried to charm Krasota's heart (and did), a half-Mexican, half-American lion who grew up with Native American belief, and went by the name Cheveyo. Vitaly shook his head a bit before looking back at Ahote.

The liger cub, like any liger, was already bigger than Tanya and Anton. His hazel eyes were just like his father's and his fur was clearly a mix, with ears tipped black. Vitaly nearly chuckled as he saw him trying to get out of Rosa's grip before the adult tiger went to laying his head down at the sight of his new family. He soon began to become lost in thought of what had happened over the last view before feeling one of the cubs playing with his tail.

Looking over, the Russian cat raised an eyebrow at Ahote as the cub kept trying to catch Vitaly's flicking tail. The tiger flicked his tail to one side, and then to the other, making the cub pounce after it. Ahote crouched down and leapt at it, only to bump into Vitaly himself. Looking up at the tiger, the cub smiled sheepishly, his ears down in a submissive manner.

"Sorry Baba," he said, sitting down beside the tiger. Vitaly just looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"It is ok. You vill grow out of it vhen you are older," he said before laying his head down. Ahote walked up to where his head was and curled up against him. Vitaly glanced at him for a moment and caught the glance Rosa was giving him right there. Sighing the tiger looked back at the cub and couldn't help but ask one question on his mind at the moment.

"So, do you ever vant zo know vhere you're real fazher is?" he asked, looking at the liger with his emerald eyes.

Ahote shrugged and scooted closer to Vitaly. "All I know was that he didn't like Tanya and Anton when they were born," he said, looking at his half-brother and sister. Vitaly looked at the cub again. Ahote looked at the tiger then, and looked at his paws. "Why don't lions and tigers really like each other? I mean, I know that not all of them do, like you and," Ahote looked over at Rosa. "and Moma. But why do other seem not to like each other's species?"

Vitaly looked at the cub for a moment and rubbed his neck, thinking of a good answer for that.

"I guess it is because ve zrust each ozher much."

"Why?"

"Some are born and grow up vith zhe zhought of not zrusting zhe ozher kind. Someone just have bad moments vith them. I guess in zhe end zhough, ve … ve never really do know."

Ahote looked at Vitaly with rather calm eyes before snuggling up to the tiger. "Ok, I just always wanted to know. I'm glad you and Moma aren't like that. Tanya and Anton got lucky." Vitaly perked his ears at that and looked down.

"Vhy you say zhat?"

"Because they got the dad that I never had." Vitaly couldn't help but swell his chest in pride at those words as he looked at the cub. He smiled a bit and ruffled the top of Ahote's head a bit.

"Nyet, I zhink you are also as lucky. You got loving family by your side, little son."

All of the sudden, raising the son that wasn't his didn't seem so bad.

Quiet One

Rosa looked outside the window as the train still kept on going. She wondered if it was just luck that she now had a family to finally care for or if her life had finally took a turn for the best. All she knew really was that the change happened when she met Vitaly. The lioness sighed and smiled at the thought of the Russian cat before feeling someone poking at her side. Lifting her head, Rosa saw Anton looking up at her with his bright green eyes. The cub blinked for a moment and opened his mouth, but closed it in a second and looked at the ground.

Rosa chuckled quietly, and picked the cub up. "Shy little one, aren't ya mon?" Anton mewed and curled up in her grip. Rosa smiled and chuckled, holding the cub close. She tilted her head a bit though. Why was this cub so quiet? He hadn't spoken at all since he, his half-brother, and his sister had joined the family and circus.

Anton mewed again and snuggled up close to his step-mother. Rosalina looked at him again and thought for a moment.

"You can't talk, can you?" she said, causing Anton to look down at his feet and nod. "Hey, it's not a bad thing, ok mon? See?" Rosalina held out her paw for Anton to look at the fluffed them up.

"I don't have any claws. And you want to know something about your father?"

Anton perked an ear to listen in.

"He can't smell as well as a lot of felines can."

Anton smiled a bit and mewed again. Rosalina smiled and held her new son close to her. He was her little quiet one.

Daddy's little girl

Vitaly always remember himself being taught by his mother's actions and father's ways that females were suppose to be dainty and submissive to the male counterpart. There were two females though, in Vitaly's life that this wrong. Rosalina was one of them that proved it wrong to him.

Many, many times.

Tanya, his daughter, was the second female. And the Siberian tiger already knew that no matter how much Anton looked like him, Tanya was going to act more like himself.

The train finally stopped for practice a few miles outside of the town they were at. The cubs were with the penguins and Sonya (to which everyone was amused at Julien expression on how the bear loved two tiger and one liger cubs on first glance) as Vitaly began to prepare to practice his act. He placed the rings into position and went to get the conditioner before seeing that it was gone.

"Vhat zhe..?"

"Baba! Baba! Come look! Zee vhat I can do!"

Vitaly turned around quickly to see Tanya covered in something wet (the conditioner, no doubt), in a pouncing position. His eyes widen and went to stop her the moment he realized what she was going to do, but ending up hitting the ground as the cub pounced. He lifted in head in shock before seeing Tanya on the other side with only the fur on her head ruffed a bit.

He looked in disbelief before going over to her and picking her up. "Never do zhat again. You hear me!"

Tanya narrowed her jungle eyes and crossed her arms. "Vhy not!? I can do it, Mon!" she yelled, making a pouty face at her father. Vitaly stopped on his tracks before looking at her.

"You have been trying to pick up Ni's accent, nyet?"

Tanya smiled in victory in a moment before Vitaly spoke again, putting his daughter down. "Either way, you could have got hurt! You still cub. You not old enough for zhe experience yet!" he said firmly, putting her down.

Tanya crossed her arms again and huffed. "Uncle Stefano say you did it when still cub."

"I vas in zhe training zhen! It vas different!"

"Cheat Tigress said I act like you. I vant zo be like you. I vant to be fire tigress!"

Vitaly opened his mouth back paused for a moment to think before saying anything. Tanya had been calling Krasota 'Cheat Tigress' a lot lately. And the more the tiger thought about it, it did seem that Tanya did almost deserve her name, which meant "father."

"Tanya, you vant zo know vhy she left me?" he said, kneeling down to her level. Tanya listened in, nodding. "She left me, 'cause I got hurt while doing zhe act once. It vas vhen I did first fire hoop act. All before, I perform using different size hoops. I use different liquid zhen, to go zhrough zhe hoops. I use oil. I learn after zhat, zhat zhe oil is not good while going through zhe fire. Your mama..,"

"But Ni-Ni is my mama!" Tanya interrupted. "She is nice, and she care for me, Ahote, and Anton! She everything Cheat Tigress wasn't! I over hear her asking you if you knew vhen our birth-zay vas, and Cheat Tigress never even pay attention zo us vhenever we ask her if we could have something for birth-zay!" Vitaly couldn't help but chuckled at Tanya's little speech. He was grateful that the cubs looked up to Ni as a mother and that the lioness returned the affection.

"Ok zhen, Krasota zhought I vas no good after all my fur got burn off. Zhat I vas a disgrace, and a loser I guess. I never knew zhat she vas pregnant, she never zold me I vas to be father, or zhat Ahote's father vas to be father. Not once. Two days after accident, Tanya, she ran off vith Ahote's father. And until I met your Uncle Alex, I never trust lions since," he finished, Tanya looking at him.

"Baba?"

"Yes?"

"…Vere you sad?"

"Vhen Krasota left, da. I had zhought.."

"Nyet. Not zhat."

Vitaly looked at her. Tanya looked back at him.

"I meant, vere you sad, even after Uncle Alex fix circus?"

Vitaly thought for a moment. He thought of everything he would do after Alex had helped them. He thought of how lonely he had been before Ni, Ayo, and Aya joined.

"Da," he finally said, almost in a whisper. "Da, I vas sad. I vas alone. Zhen Ni came, and now she and I have you, Anton, and Ahote." Vitaly then smiled a bit and hugged Tanya closed. Tanya hugged him back and buried her head into his fur.

"Baba? Did I scare you vhen I jump into fire hoop?"

"Da."

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, I make deal, ok?" he said, looking down at her. Tanya's ear perked a bit, showing she was listening. "Vhen you are older, I train you to be fire tigress. But," he paused for a moment. "You do not get into trouble, da?"

"Da!"

Vitaly smiled and walked the tiger girl to her babysitter. "How you get away from Sonya anyway?"

Tanya smiled and held his paw, giggling as if she had done the funniest thing in the world. "I zold Anton zo pretend zo be stung by bee. He is good actor. Quiet, yet convincing." Vitaly chuckled a bit before realizing that he had done the same thing with his own brother.

* * *

Me: …. Just review.


	10. New Cubs, New News

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

3 months later…

Vitaly sighed. Not out of sadness, but out of tiredness. Even after stretching, he was stiff and sore from practicing before the show they put on that day, putting up the equipment, helping Alex figure out how the heck to get a chocolate covered fish taco covered with sushi (the lion got Gia pregnant), and making sure the cubs had everything they needed for their sleepovers with Julian's and Sonya's new adopted son, Julian Junior, or as the little polar bear liked to be called, J.J (he still laughed at how Julian gave in when Sonya brought up the subject of kids).

Maluuni smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Amazing, how fast they grow, huh, Mon?" she said, nuzzling against the tiger. Vitaly chuckled and placed an arm around the lioness as both of them laid down in the hammock. "Da, zhey do grow fast," he answered, kissing her on the forehead. She giggled and cuddled up close the larger feline and started to scratch his chin. Vitaly smiled and nuzzled her still.

"How do you have good experience vith cubs, anyways? Zhe moment Anton, Ahote, and Tanya came; you immediately act like mother zo zhem. I zhought it vould have zaken longer," he commented, looking at Rosa with curiosity.

"Well, someone had to keep Alex acting his age. And both he and I, along with our parents helped our older sister Shani, care for her newborn son after her mate left her. Then the three of us ended up babysitting Ayo and his litter mates, Kerneels, Asita, and Deka. And last but not least, my youngest baby sister Wema was born some months before Ayo and I left Africa. It's a tradition, you could say, for us lions to help our families to raise the young," she said, smiling sheepishly a bit. Vitaly stared at her for a moment. He had totally not expected that. Maluuni noticed how the tiger was looking at her, making her ask, "What? Don't the tigers also do that?"

"Nyet. It is rare for children to help zheir parents raise younger siblings when zhey reach adulthood. Even zhen, it is even rarer for us male tigers to even actually zake part of cubs' life in raising zhem," he admitted, his ears a bit lowered. To his surprised, the lioness in his arms chuckled and rolled onto him.

"Well, I guess you are one of the rare tiger fathers then, Mon."

Vitaly felt himself blush as his girlfriend kept nuzzling him.

"You know, with the kids out at their little sleepover, Mon," Rosa began, her smile small, yet enough to make Vitaly smirk a bit. She kissed him and nuzzled him, her arms wrapped around him. The tiger couldn't help but grinned. All of the sudden, he wasn't so tired anymore.

….

Few weeks later…

Tanya, Anton, Ahote, and J.J. all looked at the three new cubs of the circus that was kept warm by Gia. One was a bronze golden male with blue eyes, a lion's nose, and golden spots, and clearly loved to eat as he kept suckling his mother's milk. The other male was a light golden orange male with brown eyes, a jaguar's nose, and dark brown spots who seemed to keep trying to crash into Ahote's nose. The last cub was a female, who had Alex's fur color, one blue eye, the other eye brown, and her spots were a medium brown. On her forehead was a spade-shape spot and her nose was brown like her mother's, but shaded like her father's.

Alex smiled proudly at his and Gia's cubs as he lay next to his new family. Tanya giggled at she watched the female look around in curiosity while Ahote kept trying to make sure the cub that kept trying to crash into his nose wasn't going to fall. Anton watched the eating cub silently, his head titled as he wondered how a cub could eat so much.

Teenage Ayo looked at his nephews and niece before asking the question that always comes. "What are you goanna name them?"

Alex chuckled at his brother and looked at his daughter. "Vanga, spade, defiantly for the girl." Gia smiled and licked her nursing son. "Mangiare, eat, for this little feeder," she said, nuzzling the little boy before everyone looked at the "crasher" of the three cubs.

"Ok, we already used two Italian names, what is Swahili for 'crash?'" the new mother said, picking the boy up to keep him from doing so.

"Um… Ajali, I think," Rosa said, giggling at her brown-eyed nephew. "He will surely live up to it."

"Hopefully not soon," Aya said, scanning each of the cubs over. J.J. laughed at the foosa's remark and sniffed Mangiare. "Why is Mangiare bronze gold?" the polar bear cub asked, his brown eyes looking at the cub.

"Because Alex's, Rosa's, and my mother is bronze gold. It's happens a lot in the family where a child takes after a grandparent. For example, one of my littermates, Deka, looks like a female version of our mother's father, Jua. Rosa here has our father's father's fur color though, and a distant relative's back stripe," Ayo explained, his blue eyes setting on the white cub.

Vitaly chuckled and held Maluuni close to him as the teenager continued. "The thing is, where's there's one in a generation, there's usually another. Rosa and Deka are a good example. I wouldn't be surprised if Vitaly and Rosa had a cub that took after our father Zuba."

Everyone stared at Ayo at that. Anyone who heard of Rosa talk about Zuba in the circus, Vitaly especially being one, knew that the lioness clearly did not have a good relationship with her father. Tanya was the first to speak up after everyone was silent. "So…. vould now be bad zime to say zhat Mama's pregnant and zhat vhat Uncle Ayo said vill most likely happen?"

"Little late for that, Sis."

"Do not zell me you did not know she vas pregnant, Ahote!"

"I didn't know Moma was pregnant. See? I said it."

* * *

Me: ... I know it's short, but, honestly, I was bored and I had a short time to update.

Alex: Can I kill Vitaly now?

Rosa: Depends, do you really what your nephews and/or nieces to be fatherless?

Alex: Good point.

Marty: Everyone, just review. *face palm*


	11. Vitaly's Parents?

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Rosa's stomach soon grew with the life/lives that reside in it. Tanya giggled as she leaned her head to hear her new brothers and/or sisters. Anton and Ahote watched the scene on Vitaly's shoulders as the Russian cat laid down on his stomach. Marty, though, seemed to be the only not … too happy of this.

"Seriously, once we finally got through Gia's pregnancy, you go ahead and get Rosa pregnant! Hate to know her mood swings," the zebra had once said.

But right now, with a month of Rosa's pregnancy to go, everything was calm. Alex's and Gia's triplets already were starting to walk; Ajali of course was already living up to his namesake as the cub kept crashing into everybody's legs, while Mangiare seemed to be Ajali's follower and was always hungry. Vanga of course was the Daddy's little girl, but seemed to have taken more after her mother and Aunt Rosa, making herself the one to put her brothers in their place. Rosa for some reason had only small mood swings compared to Gia when the jaguar was pregnant, even though it could be due to the fact that everyone at the circus knew better than to say anything that would offend the now pregnant lioness. Ayo seemed to have taken a small turn in his teenage stage of life, starting to be more sarcastic and street-wise, while Yuliya stayed her innocent, yet curious personality, but having a rather strange habit of sleeping upside down from her adopted father's neck (many asked how Melman could handle the teenage snow leopard doing that, only to have the giraffe answer that he just got used to it).

Vitaly groomed Anton as Ahote and Tanya kept trying to listen to the cubs in Rosa's stomach. Alex was grooming Vanga and Ajali while Gia was playing softly with Mangiare. Vanga smiled at Anton and seemed to snuggle in her father's paws and Ajali looked very miffed as his forehead was groomed. Mangiare just lay in his mother paws and giggled each time Gia nuzzled him.

Vitaly lifted his head and looked at Rosa, Tanya and Ahote. He smiled before looking down at Anton. The cub smiled at his father and nuzzled against him before closing his eyes for a nap. The tiger smiled again and looked around at everyone. Feeling a small lick at his cheek, he turned to see Rosa next to him, Tanya and Ahote in her arms. Ahote seemed to have also gone down for a nap, while Tanya began to groom herself. Rosa nuzzled her mate, sighing a bit before resting her head on his shoulder. Vitaly groomed her forehead a bit, causing her long fur tuff to look bristle up.

"Perfect. Absolutely, perfect, is it not, 'Taly?" she asked, closing her eyes. The Russian cat chuckled, missing her small pink nose.

"Da. It is," he answered. He could feel some of the other animals' gazes turn over to them, but he could really care less. This was his family, and honestly, he could care less what everyone thought of them.

"You-a do realize how much-a you are a hypocrite, right-a Vitaly?" Gia said before starting to clean Mangiare. Everyone now looked at her at this. "Well, think-a about it. Vitaly always said-a he never would-a trust lions in his life and look-a at him now. He has mate who is a lioness-a, along with-a raising a liger cub… it-a is very ironic," the jaguar said, a small smile on her face. Some of the dogs and the horse triplets actually chuckled and giggled at this. Alex soon ended up also chuckling.

"Gia's right, Vitaly. You kind of made yourself a hypocrite," the lion said before going back to bathing Vanga.

Vitaly rolled his eyes and went back to nuzzling Rosa.

If only this could last forever…

Somewhere else in Russia…

A Siberian crane flew towards a cave in the mountains, and seemed to be looking around for someone. "Afon? Feia? I have news from other area of Russia!" she said, her feathers looking a bit fluffed up. An elderly male tiger with bright green eyes and black lighting looking stripes. On his forehead was one long stripe, and across his chest was a thin black stripe that was similar to the one Vitaly had.

"Da, Agnessa?" he said, standing out of the way for the crane to come in. Agnessa went in, saying, "Just minute, I vant Feia to hear as vell."

Inside was an elderly tigress, at least two or three years young than the male, but was a curious sight. Her eyes were red, as her fur was a pale color while her stripes were brown. She seemed less serious than her mate, Afon. Her stripes were wavy though, much like Vitaly's. The rest of her fur was white, like the snow, while Afon's was a whitish yellow.

"Vhat is it, Agnessa?" she asked, looking up at the bird.

"I have news of your youngest son, Vitaly, you two."

Afon seemed to growl at this, looking away at this. Feia scowled her husband, her red eyes narrowed. "Afon, please, he is son. Go on, Agnessa."

"Well, I have not seen it me-self, but it is said he has mate and cubs now," Agnessa said, smiling a bit. "From vhat I hear, two sons so far, and one daughter. And mate is pregnant again, so circus is stopped at Irkutsk for while before going to visit Africa."

"Two sons?" Afon asked, looking back the white bird. Agnessa nodded while Feia looked at her husband in stern.

"And one daughter."

"Not even Alik, our only ozher son, Feia, has produced two sons! And Alisa and Anya, they have only had daughters! Zhink of it, Feia! Zhe moment Vitaly left, I zhought he vould be family disgrace! Look at him now!" the elder tiger said, pacing about with his chest out proudly.

Feia sighed and shook her head. She didn't mind having granddaughters, but Afon's point of few made her wonder how she had managed to this point. She looked at her paws wondered if her baby boy looked the same as he did when he left to run away with the circus. If he had the same scent he had whenever she groomed him from his cub hood. If his new mate and kids were just like him. The tigress remembered how smart he had been when it came to fooling his babysitter. She remembered how Vitaly, who compared to his siblings was the mix of his parents, had a crush on a seal girl, but also how his father forced him to give her up due to the fact that Afon had believed that "tigers should fall in love with tigers, as well as all species fall in love with their own species." She remembered how he grew up from a youngest cub, who loved to practice his knife-throwing until Afon had said it was not needed in the wilds of Russia, to the teen who could overpower his father. She still remembered, with heavy tears, how he had left them that winter, leaving only a note to tell his decision in life to join the circus, after getting sick of his father's ways. It was how Vitaly had almost never been mentioned by Afon, or his brother Alik, not even his two sisters Alisa and Anya. It was only Feia and Agnessa, who had been Vitaly's babysitter, who she could ever truly remember, mourn for her baby boy that month, that winter. Even into spring, Feia had carried a heavy heart.

"Do you zhink on visiting zhe boy?" Agnessa finally said, breaking Feia's thoughts. Afon looked at the crane with a raised eyebrow.

"Vhat?"

"Are you both going zo visit Vitaly?" the bird repeated. Feia looked at Afon in eagerness. The male tiger seemed to think for a moment.

"Da. Ve goes visit him. I vould like to see grandsons," he said, smiling a bit.

* * *

Me: well….. this isn't going to be good.

Marty: Vitaly is going to be busted.

Maurice: skipped that, he's going to be in the cat house for some time.

Alex: So… we now see Vitaly's parents?

Me: Yeah…By the way, want to know the defenitions?

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: ok, Afon is 'immortal,' guess why I picked that. Agnessa means 'holy,' Alik means 'defender,' alias means 'noble sort,' Feia means 'fairy' (UzuriCasca helped with that one) and Anya means 'grace.' And I finally found out what Vitaly means!

Vitaly means, drum roll please, 'of life, vital!'

Mort: *raises his hands* what does vital means?

Melman: Full of life, characteristics of life, etc.

Alex: Basically, life itself or anything to do with 'of life,' I think.

Me: ok, Everyone review! And for those you wanted to know that Vitaly's name meant your welcome! For those of you who didn't….. too bad, so sad. Someone was going to blurt it out anyhow.


	12. The Tiger Grandparents

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

"You think she'll be ok?"

"Alex, buddy, Vitaly's in there with her, and Gia, Gloria and Melman are helping her. Trust me, Rosa is going to be fine," Marty said, sitting with the horse triplets.

"She shouldn't be giving birth this early," the adult lion said, watching his cubs carefully. Ajali tried to pounce on Vanga before the female cub moved, causing her brother to fall onto the ground. Alex picked him up and checked to see if Ajali was ok. Mangiare yawned and lay asleep at Anton paws.

"And how do you know, lad?" one of the dogs asked, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

"I was there with my father and my triplets sisters, when my mother gave birth to Ayo and his littermates, when Rosa's and my sister, Shani, gave birth to her son, Chui, and also when my mother gave birth to my youngest sister, Wema. Trust me, I'm been able to seen the timing when a female should give birth or not."

Tanya looked up at her 'Uncle' Alex. "So is it bad zhing for Mama zo give birth now?" she asked, Vanga sitting next to her. Alex seemed to pause for a moment before shrugging.

"It's not good, that's really the best I can say," Alex said, before letting Ajali go back to playing. Sonya focused on grooming J.J as Ahote moved his tail for Ajali to pounce on. The elephants, Maria and Harold, where soon waiting the result as well, wanting to see who would be the new playmate or playmates for their unborn calf (yes, the female elephant is pregnant).

"Excuse us, can one of you zell us vhere Vitaly is?"

Everyone looked to see two elderly Siberian tigers. Everyone one was silent for a moment. The male spoke up again, his green eyes narrowing. "Vell? Vhere is my son?"

Marty opened his mouth for a moment before closing it.

"He is-a helping Rosa give-a birth. You… you are-a his Mama and Baba?" Stefano finally said, Aya at his side shocked. The tigress nodded a tried to step forward, but was held back from the male tiger.

"Da. I am Afon; zhis is my vife, Feia," he said. "Rosa, she is his mate?"

"Yes, she is," Alex said, standing up. Afon shot a look at Alex, a small growl escaping his throat.

"I not ask you, _Lion_," the elder tiger said, the way he said the word 'lion' making everyone guess where Vitaly had originally began his distrust in lions. Alex narrowed his blue eyes at him, daring the tiger again.

Anton, Ahote, and Tanya stood up and placed their little cousins near Marty in case Afon attacked Alex. Unfortunately, they caught Afon's green eyes, making him look at them in question. "Ah, you must be my grandchildren, zhe two of you tiger cubs," he said, a small smile on his face. Anton mewed quietly before hiding behind Tanya and Ahote, while Tanya stood up to defend her brothers.

"So is Ahote. He is brother," she said, gesturing to the liger cub. Afon raised a thick eyebrow at this. Feia smiled softly and walked towards the three cubs.

"It is nice zo met my grandchildren from youngest son," she said, smiling in a way that the cubs couldn't help but smile back. Feia smiled as Anton step forward towards his grandmother. "And if Ahote is liger, vhat are your two names?" the tigress asked.

"I am Tanya, and zhat is Anton. Don't ask vhy he not speak, Mon. His vas just born zhat vay," the female cub said, puffing her furry chest out in pride. Feia's smiled faded a bit.

"But vhy is his name Anton? It means 'invaluable.'"

"Birth mother named him that, since she left Baba before ve vere born. Zhen she come back, and dropped us off at Baba, because she not vant us anymore, so really, Rosa is Step-mama, but ve call her Mama," Tanya explained as Ahote stepped forward and smiled at Feia.

Afon still frowned a bit in the background of the scene. 'I guess his mate mated with lion before meting Vitaly. Zhat has to be vhere liger cub come from,' he thought, not wanting to think that Vitaly took in a liger cub.

Everyone soon looked at the sound of the train cart door opening. Vitaly was holding one of his hands, and panting. "Zhe… zhe babies, zhey are he-," Vitaly stopped mid-way through his sentence at the sight of Afon and Feia there. "O strelyatʹ."

Feia smiled before putting Anton down and hugging Vitaly. "Oh, my little istrebitelʹ! You are vell! Ah, my malenʹkiy rebenok!"

"Mama…" Vitaly said, blushing as everyone looked as the elderly tigress hugged her son.

"Aww let her Vitaly. She's your mother after all," Melman said, getting out from the cart with Gloria and Gia. "And be lucky your paw isn't broken from Rosa grabbing it so hard.

"In speaking of which, can we see our baby brothers or sisters?" Ahote asked. Anton mewed and looking at Gia in question.

"Two boys, four girls," the jaguar said, answering the question in the tiger cub's green eyes.

Tanya, taking lead, Ahote and Anton entered the cart as Feia let go of Vitaly. Vitaly saw the look in his mother's eyes. He didn't know what reaction he could expect of her, but the Siberian tiger didn't have to look at his father to know his reaction.

"Vell, since zhese are your mother's and my grand cubs, ve go see zhem too? Along vith our new daughter-in-law, Vitaly?" Afon said his pink nose in the air in pride. Vitaly sighed, and nodded.

Gia picked up Vanga as the jaguar watched in worry as the elder tigers entered the cart. "Marty, Stefano, Aya, Ayo, go-a with them. I do not-a trust Vitaly's father."

….

Feia looked at her son's vife and gasped before clapping a paw over her mouth. She hadn't expect Rosa to be a lioness. Vitaly laid down next to his wife and nuzzled her before looking at his parents.

"Mama, Baba, zhis is my vife, Rosa, but her birth name, it is Maluuni. Rosa, zhis is my fat\zher, Afon, and my mama, Feia," he said, not looking his father in the eye. Rosa smiled weakly and laid her head down.

"You can just call me Ni, Mon," she said, obviously tired from the labor. Afon had an unreadable expression, but both Rosa and Vitaly could see a hint of betrayal in his eyes. Anton mewed, seeing his siblings and laid close to him. Tanya and Ahote looked from Maluuni's other side and on their father's back to see them.

"Moma! One looks like Grandmoma!" Ahote said, smiling at the female tigon that was a pale color and brown stripes. Vitaly looked to see it was true, but also noticed that this cub had a short tail and already small saber teeth. Feia walked over an looked at each of the cubs.

One male cub looked very much like Vitaly when he had been a baby, with the exception of the top of the head having more ruffles and the tip of the tail was fluffier. The other male was a brownish color, the stripes on its tail feet and forehead black while the rest where a dark gray. His muzzle, belly, and paws were a golden color. His nose was shaped like Rosa's but black like Vitaly's, a usual lion's nose. On his forehead was a fur tuff, indicating this boy would take more after its lion side. Then there was the girl that looked mostly like Feia herself. The elderly tigress noticed the short tail, was much more furry, and small sabers. She guessed it was from a small mutant gene between Rosa and Vitaly. Of course, in Feia's opinion, it made the girl look cuter. The nose was just like Vitaly's. The next girl she saw next looked very much like Rosa, only with thin black and brown stripes, whitish muzzle, belly, and paws, and no bangs. The next girl also had no bangs, was a rather light orange, and almost had no stripes, except for one black one that ran from her forehead down her back. Her nose was pink like Rosa's, but was shaped like Vitaly's. Her muzzle, belly, and paws were a mix between golden and white. The last cub Feia saw was mostly pure white, the back stripe and nose exactly like Rosa's, and has a small fur tuff. The fur around the eyes and on the paws was golden, and the tail was covered with bronze golden stripes. Feia noticed that this cub seemed smaller than the rest, and had a lame leg.

Feia looked each cub over before looking at Rosa and Vitaly. The lioness was smiling at the new cubs while Vitaly was looking at his mother. It took a moment for the tigress to realize that her son wasn't seeking Afon's approval, but hers. Feia smiled and looked at her grandkids again before nodding. Afon finally broke the silence that hung in the air.

"How could you, Vitaly?" he said, his green eyes narrowed at the younger male tiger. "Vhen I heard you had to sons, I zhought you had finally been done vith being zhis family's disgrace. Now, I see zhat you have made even bigger disgrace! You pass on our noble blood to zhese… zhese... **freaks**!"

Rosa growled at Afon, her tail wrapping around the newborn tigons. Anton, Tanya, and Ahote drew closer to Vitaly, all hiding between him and Rosa. Feia looked at her mate in fear, hoping that he would have at least thought to look at their grandchildren. Afon breathed heavily, his pupils now slits.

"Look, Afon, has it occurred to you that not only they're your grandkids, but also the grandkids of a king back in Africa?"

They all looked to see Ayo, Aya, Stefano, and Marty, their eyes all narrowed.

"What-a is-a wrong with little tigons-a for grand-a children? They are-a nice, small-a, and-a rare. You-a should be-a happy!" Stefano said, Afon growled, his claws out as if he was ready to swipe the sea lion. Vitaly got up and stood in front of his father, looking down at the shorter tiger.

"You not like your family, zhen go!" he said, pointing to the opened door that Marty had left opened. Outside everyone looked shocked but relieved as Afon stomped away.

"Come on, Feia!"

The elderly tigress did come out.

"Feia!" Afon turned around, only to see Feia standing in the doorway, her red eyes filled with tears.

"Vhy? Vhy does zhis happen every zime? You vanted sons, and I gave you zhree sons, and two daughters, only to have our oldest son killed. You said you vanted your sons to be strong, and ve raised zhem so. I let you raised our children, zhat vhen my baby boy Vitaly left to join circus, you and zhey don't say one zhing. You vanted grandsons and Alik gave you one, while Alisa and Anya gave us beauziful granddaughters, but you go disappointed and ve only visit Alik. And now, Vitaly blessed us vith four grandsons, zhree by birth, one by adoption, and five lovely daughters. But you not vant to see or be part of zhem because Vitaly has lioness for vife. Please, Afon… is zhis not enough? Can I not at least be able to be part of my grandchildren's lives?" the tigress already had tear stains on her cheeks, finally able to say what she had wanted to say for who knows how long.

Afon looked at his vife for a moment and then turn way. "Nyet. You are my vife, and should do vhat I say."

"Zhen, perhaps, I do not vant to be your vife anymore."

Afon looked back at Feia. Everyone didn't know what to say now. For some reason, it seemed best to let the tigers talk this out.

"I am zired out it. I am zired, of how you treat our family. I stay vith circus. I stay vith my grandchildren," were the last words from Feia's mouth before walking back inside the cart. Afon stood there, surprised at what had just happened. After a few minutes, the elder tiger walked away, to go back to his cave.

Vitaly looked at his mother as she lay down next to Rosa and groomed the newborns. He joined them, giving Ahote, Anton, and Tanya a better look at their new brothers and sisters again.

"So, vhat do ve name zhem?"

"I think Kir, ruler, for the boy that looks like you 'Taly," Rosa said nuzzling him. Feia smiled as Vitaly seemed to blush a bit.

"Can we name zhe little zhat looks like Grandmama Feia?" Tanya asked, looking at the short-tailed female. Feia laughed and said, "But then how vould ve zell zhe difference, little Tanya?" Tanya tilted her head a bit and thought some more.

"How about Faina, light, since she has zhe light fur?"

"Perfect."

"I zhink, Inna, strong water, for zhe light orange one," Vitaly said, looking at the cub with the black stripe down her back. "I saw a little bit of zhe color blue before she closed her eyes."

"Now… vhat do ve name zhe brown boy?" Feia asked, looking at the cub in curiosity. "And vhy is he brown?"

"Because my baba, he is a brownish lion," Rosa answered, touching the brown cub gently along its back. "I think his name should be Baako, first born, because he was the first born of this litter," she said. Ahote looked at female that looked mostly like Rosa. "Can we name her Chipo, joy?" the liger cub asked, his fluffy tail wagging a bit.

Vitaly nodded as everyone looked at the white, and the smallest, cub. Her lame leg stuck out as the small fur tuff on her head seemed to brush against Rosa's stomach. Vitaly soon remembered a translation Rosa had told him from one of the books he had.

"Suzanna, white lily," was what came out of the tiger's mouth. Anton mewed and groomed Suzanna, the little cub mewing at the feeling of the older cub's tongue.

* * *

Me: ok… Vitaly's safe.

Marty: and we have a new tigress, and a baby elephant!.. Well…except that the elephant isn't born yet.

Melman: so now we're going to Africa?

Gloria: apparently.

Me: well, duh. Zuba and Florrie get to see their grandkids too.

Julien: so… why didn't we go to Africa after Gia have birth?

Alex: we were… until Rosa had only a month to go in her pregnancy.

Stefano: So-a, Vitaly, you now-a have a daughter that-a looks like-a a saber-tooth-a tiger?

Vitaly: I … guess.

Me: Yeah, I'm kind of also guessing that's some sort of mutant mess-up in the gene-area. So, Feia, since, you're Vitaly's mother, and Vitaly for some reason won't tell us the real reason, why does Vitaly wear a speed-do?

Feia: He did a dare vith his brother to impress some teenage girl tigers. I'm not exactly sure vhat happened, but he came home veering zhe speed-do from abandoned human circus camp and said he not zalk about it.

Me:…. Ok… everyone review!


	13. The Lion Side of the Family

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Tanya looked at her new little sisters and brothers and smiled at them. Each one was special, and the tigress cub knew that together they all could make their circus number 1 in the world with Anton, Ahote, their cousins and the rest of the new generation for the circus.

The cubs' eye colors had also become clear when they all woke up the day after their birth. Baako, Kir, and Chipo had Vitaly's bright green eyes, this of course making Baako resemble much of his grandfather Zuba. Inna had inherited the blue eyes color of her Grandmother Florrie and Uncles Alex and Ayo. Faina, who had made who knows how many people come to the circus before the circus got everything ready to go to Africa curious of her saber-tooth tiger appearance, had gotten Feia's red eyes. In the end, only Suzanna, the little white tigon cub, had Rosa's eyes. And already, Faina had started to grow a fur tuff while Suzanna's grew some length as well. And of course, like Vanga, Ajali, and Mangiare, all six cubs had the birth mark from the lion side of the family.

Vitaly smiled as Suzanna tried her best to crawl towards him, only to fall down on her bottom and rub her eyes. "You did good try, little snow cub," he said, going over and picking up his youngest daughter. Placing her in his arms, the Russian tiger couldn't help but smile at the Suzanna. He tried hard to think of where the white fur came from until he thought about his great-grandfather and great-grandmother from his mother's side of the family. He had never truly meant them, and his father always made his mother to never talk about it. Perhaps it was a good idea to ask Feia now about them.

It already seemed Feia knew what Vitaly had been thinking that moment. "I zhink Suzanna gets it from my grandmother. She was mostly Siberian, but had little bit of Bengal in her. Had beautiful white fur and sky blue eyes. Loved your great-grandfazher very much. He vas one of last Caspian tigers. You have his height. I also zhink Faina has zhe fur length from him," she said, smiling as Vitaly rocked Suzanna as the little cub slept. Faina, who compared to her littermates, was the biggest, seemed to keep trying to find her stump of a tail. Kir and Baako seemed to have a bit of a fighter side to them as the two brothers tried to tackle each other, soon bumping into Ahote. The liger chuckled at the two and nudged them back up again. Rosa groomed Inna and Chipo, both of the girls enjoying their baths, while Anton and Tanya both watched their brothers to make sure they didn't get too rough… for little cubs.

Vitaly sat next to Rosa, still holding the sleeping cub that was the size of his paw. Rosa smiled and nuzzled him. "Can't wait to see Mama's and Baba reactions. Especially Mama's. She loves kids," she said, finishing Inna's and Chipo's bathes. Vitaly smiled and chuckled as his daughters soon climbed up onto his lap.

….Later in Kenya Wildlife reserve, Kenya, Africa….

Zuba rushed forward with Florrie and the rest of his children behind him, trying to see what were going on. Finally getting to the front, the Alpha lion looked shocked at the sight he saw.

Right there, in front of a group of cubs with either stripes or spots and a train, was a brownish cub that looked very much like him. Florrie looked at all of the cubs though, and noticed many similarities. "Zuba… I think..."

"Vanga, Ajali, Mangiare, you didn't take your cousins before your mother, aunt, uncles, and I were ready, did you?"

Everyone looked to see one of the train carts opening to show the alpha couple's oldest son Alakay. Florrie noticed that the three cubs with spots looked towards her son.

"No Baba, we-a didn't. They-a came to us," the female cub said with an accent no one from the reserve was familiar with. Alex looked up to see almost the entire reserve in front of the circus train.

"Oh…," he said, just as a jaguar came up beside him. Florrie watched as the bronze golden male cub walked over to them.

"What ones are Grandma Florrie and Uncle Zuba?" he said, causing to grab everyone's attention. Zuba's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at that. Next thing, Maluuni, the second oldest daughter of the Alpha Lion had come up with two striped cats, one male and younger, the other female and an elder.

Rosa nearly laughed at the sight of the whole reserve there. "Little Mangiare, look to see the lioness that looks much like you with no spots and male lion that looks like stripes-less version of your cousin Baako."

All the cubs quickly looked to Zuba and Florrie.

….some minutes later…

Vitaly looked at the other siblings of his mate. Kerneels looked much like Zuba, but like Alex and Ayo, had his mother's eyes. The young male lion seemed to be the same age as Ayo. The next brother, Asita, only seemed to be a few shades lighter than Kerneels, but still darker brown than Ayo. He was also about the same age as Ayo. The girl that was the same age, Deka, had Zuba's eyes, but a more bronze gold like Florrie, but a few shade darker. He noticed a small fur tuff on her head that seemed similar to Aya's. The next sister, the youngest girl, Wema, had to be barely 6 to 7 months younger than Ayo, Deka, Asita, and Kerneels. Her fur seemed to be just like Florrie's, but her eyes were bright violet. His attention went to Zuba and Florrie, trying to judge them. Zuba seemed to narrow his eyes while Florrie seemed to try and protect her children.

After some minutes of silence, Asita finally spoke up.

"So, if the jaguar' named Gia is Alakay's mate, and the spotted cubs are their kids, a.k.a our nephews and nieces, and Rosa now has six cubs, including taking in the two tiger cubs and liger cubs…can you repeat who the tigers are again?"

Rosa sighed and stood by her mate, not at all feeling embarrassed when Vitaly placed his arm around her. "Vitaly here is my husband, along with Tanya's and Anton's father by birth and the tigress is his mother Feia," she said, snuggling against the tall tiger.

The lion family was silent again, trying to take all this in. Alex soon spoke up this time.

"We... um... we were going to come here after the triplets were born... but um… Vitaly here got Rosa pregnant and… I think you pretty much know then."

Deka stared at each of the cubs and titled her head. "So… Ajali means crash, Suzanna means white lily, Chipo means joy, and Baako means first born… What do the other names mean?"

"Faina is Russian for Light, Kir is ruler, and Inna mean strong water," Vitaly said, smiling at the children.

"And Vanga means-a spade while Mangiare means-a eat in Italian," Gia said, picking up the two while Alex picked up Ajali.

Zuba looked at all of his grandchildren for a moment. He had defiantly not been expecting any of this. It must have been a whole hour of silence until Wema spoke.

"Can we play with them?"

* * *

Me: So…. Vitaly is Siberian, Caspian, AND Bengal?

Marty: seems like it.

Me: and the circus now has a new main attraction, Faina, the saber-tooth tigon. This should go well.

Mort: *is jumping* everyone review please!


	14. Family

I only own the OCS!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

Vitaly smiled at his small... ok, rather big family. They were still near the reserve where Zuba, Florrie, and the rest of Alex's, Rosa's, and Ayo's siblings lived. The tiger couldn't actually believe how fast both his family and the circus had grown.

He watched as some of their new members played with the youngest members. First was Abena, a brown female gazelle with bright blue eyes. Of course, Wema joined the circus as well, saying that she wanted to travel the world. Then there was Fungo, a young orphaned civet with black fur and brown eyes. Marty had taken a liking to Abena, which made the horse triplets a bit miffed, while Fungo was taken in by Aya and Stefano. Wema had been welcomed into the circus right away and spent a lot of time with everyone, especially the cubs.

In speaking of which, Vitaly couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled the two females his arms. Tanya was asleep from playing with the other cubs while Suzanna licked her father on the nose. The tigons weren't able to talk yet, but their personalities were clearly shown. Baako, despite looking more like a lion with stripes, was like Vitaly to the very core. He even had a bit of a temper whenever something made him made. Kir, who looked the most like Vitaly and therefore looked more tiger, was the complete opposite. He rarely got angry, seemed to love playing around with everyone, and defiantly tended to giggle a lot. Faina was surprisingly very shy for someone who was already in the spotlight, at least in humans' eyes due to her saber-tooth-tiger looks. The female cub actually tended to draw closer to Anton, who stood over her protectively if any humans wanted to see the 'saber-toothed' tigon. Inna was the more social butterfly of the litter and reminded Vitaly of his sisters who were always lady-like and proud. Rosa would often laugh softly to this and nudged the blue-eyed cub every now and then. Chipo seemed to be accident-prone for some reason and was cautious of everything. Suzanna, who seemed to always stay near her family, was a very sweet little girl. She would be playful at times, but she would also curl up against Baako every now and then when the male cub seemed to be ready to blow his temper. She also probably had to be the cub Vitaly was most protective about.

Tanya, Ahote, and Anton all didn't seemed to mind their younger brothers and sisters at all. Tanya would always be around her sisters (to which she would always say "Girl Power!") while Ahote got along great with Kir. Anton, when not be protective of Faina, would curl around Suzanna and Baako when he thought no one was looking.

Vitaly honestly couldn't have been more proud of anything.

Baako walked away from the group and towards his father. The adult tiger looked at his son and picked him up while holding Tanya and Suzanna in the other. The brown tigon made a little smile and opened his mouth.

"Semʹya," he said, revealing his surprisingly **thick** Russian accent. Vitaly's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it now. Baako's first word.

Semʹya. Family.

And to believe that this all began with Vitaly's first surprise in Russia, when he first met Rosa.

* * *

Me: And that, my friends is the end of this story.

Julien: Um, what do you mean by this story?

Me: There could be another….

Alex: You're going to make a sequel.

Me: *looks down and raises hand* Guilty as charged.

Mort: Everyone review!


End file.
